The Emotions of Stars
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: X-menSm Pro. Xavier has been havng headaches for awhile now, he and the others beleive something is going to happen. New Senshi appear to help, but they also happen to be mutants.CHAP 17! IS Now up!
1. Raining Emotion

Hello everyone, now I know I have three more stories I should be working on, but this is the last one I will post till one of these stories is completed. So from now on I will only be working on four stories at a time. Tenshi: well in this one we need some Oc's, we welcome boys and girls. This is a x-men/sm cross ok. So you will have both mutant and Sailor/Knight power, but both can be different. Here's the bio we need.  
  
Name: (first name first so there's no confusion)  
Nick name: (if one)  
Gender:  
Teacher or Student: (can't be both)  
Fav subject or what you teach:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Birthday:  
Mutant power: (remember it doesn't have to be the same as your senshi power, and we will all be telepathes)  
Looks: (details please)  
Personality: Outfit: (everyday outfit)  
Background: (I need it to be tragic, but not to tragic ok. And if your parents are alive and if so are they against you. And if you already know about your powers please wright how you got them)  
Senshi/Knight ID: (has to deal with space and or stars, no specific planets, unless you make up your own. Sailor Star and Sailor Orion are already taken)  
Senshi outfit:  
Transformation: (both phrase and how it looks)  
Weapons: (as Senshi and in normal form if any. Only allowed two)  
Love interest: (only one selections are below)  
  
Love interest: Boys: Evan, Bobby, Kurt, Logan, and Lance, Girls: Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, and Ororo (yes Jean and Scott are a couple, and Pyro and Pietro are already taken too. Yes I'm putting Pyro in here and he's still apart of the X-men.) Spirit: now I will accept up to five oc's, however if I get only girls I will only except three. Well now on with the show or fic.

* * *

Pro. Xavier wheeled over to the window and watched as the rain streamed down from the window. It had been a long time since anything had happened. Sure there were still fights with some of his students at there school, but nothing life threatening. The problem was, something was going to happen. He had been having severe headaches lately, and sometimes his telepathy would go out of control. Jean was having the same problems. Lately she had been staying home, her head to much in pain to even think. Logan and the others were restless, once these symptoms started occurring.  
'What is causing this reaction?' he thought as he watched the gray clouds drift across the sky. 'Whatever it is, it will be coming. And soon.' /  
"Are you sure this is right? I'm cold, and my umbrella has a whole in it." a young woman whined. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist, and emerald forest green eyes that looked miserable. She wore a pink short layered skirt, and a white top. She wore pink earing with three on each ear, and pink boots. She looked about 16 and was tall.  
Her friend was the total opposite. "Quiet whining Athena. I'm sure the hotel is around here somewhere." she calmly stated. She had silvery white hair that was wavy and went two inches past her shoulders. Her eyes where night blue, and held no emotion. She wore a black turtle neck and pants, with black boots. A night blue ribbon was tied on the left side of her head. She wore only a necklace that was a silver star with a sapphire in the middle.  
"But it's so cold. And this skirt doesn't help. Ouch!!" her dark friend turned to see she had fallen. She let out a sigh and went to help her up. A vehicle passed by and honked at them. It appeared Athena's skirt was a little too short.  
"Hey babes, how's about you joining me for this evening?" the guy asked, he looked like he had been drinking. The silver haired girl sent him a glare that said 'I'll kill you if you lay one hand on us.' the guy gulped. "Ah never m-mind." with that he drove off.  
"Hidama you must like scaring people." Athena said as she dusted herself off. Luckily she had fallen when they were under a hotel's cover thing. "Yes." was her answer. Athena huffed, but then mimicked Hidama's emotionless face.  
"We're here." Hidama said as she suddenly stopped. Athena ran into her and blinked, then looked up at the tall building.  
"At least it ain't trashy." she commented.  
'We have school tomorrow lets hurry up.' Hidama mentally told her. 'Ok, I call first pick on the bed!' she said/thought back and ran in. Hidama let her go since she didn't have the key, and which bed she got really didn't matter.  
She got the key from the front desk then found Athena waiting for her by the elevator. They went up several floors and walked down a long hall.  
"So are you going to tell the school what we are?" Athena asked. Hidama just starred ahead. Athena knew she was thinking, but to any other person it looked like she was ignoring the cheery blonde. After awhile she finally answered.  
"I think it's best we don't, we don't know how they will react, or if they'll even except us if we tell them." she said.  
"I guess your right." Athena said as she looked down at her pink boots who were making squishing noises.  
They soon found there room and went in. Athena had to first jump on each bed to see which one she wanted. Hidama just parked herself on the couch and turned on the news. Thankfully nothing about mutants was on. Athena finally stopped goofing around, and joined her. They unpacked there clothes and ordered room service for dinner.  
"Well I'm turning in. Want to save up my strength for school." she said getting her pj's to change. Hidama nodded and changed in the room while her ditzy friend changed in the bathroom. Soon both were in there beds and under there sheets.  
"Hey Athena?" Hidama suddenly said. Athena was shocked that she had spoken first.  
"Um yeah?" "Thanks for sticking with me this long....good night." "...goodnight Hidama." Athena said turning on her side with a smile.

* * *

Short yes, but that's because I need those oc's. So send them in and I'll update.  
Tenshi: don't forget your other stories.  
Spirit: I won't so don't worry about those. Anyway review!  
Ja ne Death 


	2. Raining Emotion II

Hello everyone, now I know I have three more stories I should be working on, but this is the last one I will post till one of these stories is completed. So from now on I will only be working on four stories at a time. Tenshi: well in this one we need some Oc's, we welcome boys and girls. This is a x-men/sm cross ok. So you will have both mutant and Sailor/Knight power, but both can be different. Here's the bio we need.  
  
Name: (first name first so there's no confusion)  
Nick name: (if one)  
Gender:  
Teacher or Student: (can't be both)  
Age:  
Fav subject or what you teach:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Birthday:  
Mutant power: (remember it doesn't have to be the same as your senshi power, and we will all be telepathes)  
Looks: (details please)  
Personality: Outfit: (everyday outfit)  
Background: (I need it to be tragic, but not to tragic ok. And if your parents are alive and if so are they against you. And if you already know about your powers please wright how you got them)  
Senshi/Knight ID: (has to deal with space and or stars, no specific planets, unless you make up your own. Sailor Star and Sailor Orion are already taken)  
Senshi outfit:  
Transformation: (both phrase and how it looks)  
Attacks: (up to three)  
Weapons: (as Senshi and in normal form if any. Only allowed two)  
Love interest: (only one selections are below)  
  
Love interest: Boys: Evan, Bobby, Kurt, Logan, and Lance, Girls: Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, and Ororo (yes Jean and Scott are a couple, and Pyro and Pietro are already taken too. Yes I'm putting Pyro in here and he will be part of the brotherhood.) Spirit: now I will accept up to five oc's, however if I get only girls I will only except three. Well now on with the show or fic.  
  
**to all who sent in an oc: i forgot to ask for Age, and Senshi attacks, which you can have three of. please send those in.  
**

* * *

A girl with very short lavender hair with really long bangs and midnight blue eyes starred out the car window. It was raining were they were and she watched as it slid down the glass shielding, as she played with a silver heart key shaped necklace. Most of the time it was hidden under her black bandana. She also wore just a dark blue shirt with a lavender vest and light blue jeans. White tennis shoe completed the outfit. She turned to the woman that was driving the car.  
"Mom?" "Yes dear?" the woman asked.  
"Do I... really have to go?" she quietly asked.  
"Mel you know how bad those anti-mutant groups are getting at home. This place is the safest place I can send you. I'm not trying to get rid of you honey, I just don't want you getting hurt." she calmly explained to her daughter.  
Mel or Melody, as that was her full name, just sighed and went back to watching the rain wash all the people's sin's away. She knew her mother was doing this to protect her, but now she would never get to see her mom. After her father and brother died, her mother had been working non stop to support them. She rarely got to see her mom at home, now she would probably only see her on the holiday's.  
'Why does fate have to be so cruel? Why for once can't I be normal.' but this thought brought back the memory of her brother.  
'Being normal's stupid. Never wish that, being who you are is the best thing and the hardest thing to except.' he had once told her. She let out another sigh. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Oh well hopefully this Institute, was as nice as they saw it was.  
  
"Damn it, I just had to get stuck in this rain." a silver haired woman muttered. She was waiting under the cover at the train station. She hadn't brought an umbrella and did not feel like catching a cold. Not when school started tomorrow. And she started teaching. Her hair reached mid. thigh length, her deep blue eyes wondered up and down the streets. Her heart shaped face that usually held a cheery smile was looking annoyed.  
"Who knows maybe a knight in shining armor will save me." she said to herself.  
"Excuse me." she turned to see a really handsome man was looking at her. 'Woo who!! Must be my lucky day!!' she thought.  
"Yes?" she said excitedly.  
"Where's the bathroom? My son needs to use it." a boy no more then 5 walked out from behind the man. The girl sweat dropped and hung her head. Then pointed to her left.  
"That way." she said. The man thanked her and walked on.  
"Ah man. I should have known better then to believe my dream would actually come true. Get it together Hana, you may be able to control minds but you can't make hot guys appear out of thin air. And depriving them of there free will to love, is just plain dirty. Oh well there are all the men at school." thinking of that lifted her spirit's.  
"Now to find a way out of this rain...duh why didn't I think of it before?" she said hitting her self on her forehead. She walked to the edge of the sidewalk and whistled for a taxi. One drove up next to her and she got in. "The Hilton Hotel please." "Alright." the man who was driving said. He pulled back onto the street. Heading for Hana's new home.  
  
A tall maroon haired woman walked up to a very large mirror. Even being as tall as she was she didn't even reach a quarter of it's length. Her long flowing black dress dragged on the floor, as she finally reached it. Placing her palm on it, she closed her onyx colored eyes.  
"Dark Mirror of the Rith dying star, awaken to me." the mirror rippled and showed the endless darkness of space.  
"Give to me the next planet that we shall conquer. I ask only this of you." she said the reflection in the mirror zoomed through space at lightning speed passing many planets and stars. Finally it stopped on one very green and blue planet. It then began to show the planet glowing a faint yet distinctive red.  
"So this one harbors a lot of hate does it? We have our work cut out for us...what's this?" several white dots glowed in an area. "Pure souls? Hmph, they will be easily over come." "Don't be so sure Queen Carith. Even though they are few they could be very powerful." a glowing blue light formed behind her. Once it cleared a young man kneeled . His crimson eyes looking at the black marble ground. His dark blue bangs hung a little over them. He wore armor, and a sword was strapped to his right side.  
"Ryoon? What is it you want?" the Queen asked.  
"I would like to investigate these pure souls, to see if they pose a threat to our plan. I would like your permission My Queen." he said grinning.  
"Hmph, fine you may, but you have till the end of this planets moon cycle. That should give both of us time." she said. Turning back to her mirror. He bowed his head and disappeared in the same blue light. "What is he really up to?" she thought.

* * *

Short yes, but that's because I need more oc's. So send them in and I'll update.  
Tenshi: don't forget your other stories.  
Spirit: I won't so don't worry about those. Anyway review!  
Ja ne Death 


	3. Dreams and Meetings

Hello everyone, well i won't be excepting anymore girls. here are the ones i have excepted:  
Sailor Sakura-from Princess Serena Xavior

Sailor Andromeda- Black Mage of Darkness.

Sailor Meteor- Eternal1990

Sailor Nova-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star-mine

Sailor Orion-my friends

i know that's more girls then i agreed on, but i had to put Black Mages in because she is using one of my characters, so i thought i'd return to favor. And Maiden's chara's sounded interesting. however i am excepting boys. so if you have sent a girl in and i didn't list her you may send in a boy and i will most likly use him.  
Tenshi: yep only boys now. And only two more.if we don't get any by tomorrow around noon we will be moving on.  
  
Name: (first name first so there's no confusion)  
Nick name: (if one)  
Gender:(has to be male)  
Teacher or Student: (can't be both)  
Age:  
Fav subject or what you teach:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Birthday:  
Mutant power: (remember it doesn't have to be the same as your senshi power, and we will all be telepathes)  
Looks: (details please)  
Personality: Outfit: (everyday outfit)  
Background: (I need it to be tragic, but not to tragic ok. And if your parents are alive and if so are they against you. And if you already know about your powers please wright how you got them)  
Knight ID: (has to deal with space and or stars, no specific planets, unless you make up your own. Sailor Star and Sailor Orion are already taken)  
Knight outfit:  
Transformation: (both phrase and how it looks)  
Attacks: (up to three)  
Weapons: (as Knight and in normal form if any. Only allowed two)  
Love interest: (only one, selections are below)  
  
Love interest: Girls: Kitty, Jubilee, or Ororo (yes Jean and Scott are a couple, Rogue is now taken. Yes I'm putting Pyro in here and he will be part of the brotherhood.) Spirit: now I will accept up to three guy oc's. Well now on with the show or fic.  
  
**to all who sent in an oc in first chap: i forgot to ask for Age, and Senshi attacks, which you can have three of.**  


* * *

Hidama and Athena got up early in order to prepare for school. While Athena was using the bathroom Hidama had turned on the news again. The weather was sunny with a few clouds. She wanted it to stay that way. Athena came out all ready but looking very tired. "Your turn..Damy." she moaned as she fell on her bed again. Hidama just shook her head at the girl and went in the small square room. She took less time then Athena and was soon out, only to find her only friend asleep again. She went over and shook her arm.  
"Athena? Wake up." she demanded. She got no response so she tried a little louder. "Athena!" Athena bolted up and shot a small fireball at her, which she just tilted her head to the right to dodge. Athena was breathing hard, then blinked and looked to see where she was. She sighed then looked up at Hidama and noticed what she did.  
"Oops, I'm so sorry Damy. Did I hurt you?" she asked.  
"No." was her answer. "School time. Lets go." Hidama grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door. Athena nodded and followed her emotionless friend. The exited the hotel and started there walk to there new school. "You know Hida, your going to have to at least act like you have emotion. People are going to think your weird." Athena said.  
"How many nick name's are you going to make for me? And I could care less what others think." she stated. Athena knew she had ended that conversation. They heard laughing and looked up ahead of them. A large group of boys had circle a girl around there age. Her black hair was in two Chinese buns, and she wore a blue Chinese style dress. Her back was to them.  
"Come on why won't you say something? You stupid or something?" one said.  
"You know you are kinda cute how's about we have a little fun?" "Yeah what do ya say?" the girl just kept looking at the ground. Clenching her fists.  
"You are stupid aren't you." the first guy said. Athena and Hidama walked up to them.  
"Hey." they turned to see them. The girl just remained still. "Why don't you losers get lost, before we make you." Athena said. A cocky grin appearing on her face. Hidama just stared at them, not speaking, but her eyes seemed to glow.  
"Looky here, more chicks. The dark ones kind of spooky, but this one looks like she'd be loads of fun." Athena gave them a look of disgust.  
"Ew as if I'd ever hang out with you creeps." she said. This pissed off the first guy.  
"Listen you bi-" he didn't finish because Hidama was suddenly in front of him holding a dagger to his throat.  
"Finish it and I slice your throat open." she threatened. Her face held no anger or fear, which just freaked the guy out further. She pulled her dagger away and concealed it in her boot. They guys screamed then ran away. Athena walked up to the girl.  
"Hey are you ok? Those jerks didn't touch you or anything did they?" she asked examining the girl, who seemed unharmed. The girl just shook her head no. "good. I'm Athena Night. And the Deadly emotionless one over there is Hidama Hikari. What's your name?"

"Midnight." she whispered. She looked up at her, showing her dark brown eyes.  
"Midnight huh? That's a cool name. So are you attending. Bayville High?" she nodded. "Great, you can come with us. We're new here. Are you?" another nod.  
"Wow you are silent, but I know better then to call people who don't talk stupid. Hell Damy is one of the most silent people I know. But I think you take the gold now." "Athena. We best get going." Hidama said. She turned to Midnight. "Your free to come with us if you want." Midnight nodded, but stuck close to Athena. Athena smiled to herself. She knew she was a little scared of Hidama. Heck they had known each other for three years, and she still got spooked by the emotionless teen."You don't mind if I call you Night do you?" 'Night' shook her head. "Alright, that's much shorter. Anyway I- ahhhh!!" something very fast just zoomed by the forced wind had lifted her short skirt up. She pushed it down, hoping no one had saw. Of course the two girls had but that was about it. Or at least she thought.  
"Hahaha that was a nice view." the three turned to see four boys standing there. One was very huge, he looked like a wrestler, another was short, and a little green looking. One had light brown hair and hints of red in his brown eyes. The last one had brown hair and seemed to be the leader of the group. He was the one who laughed. Athena fumed.  
"That wasn't funny, you pervert!!" she yelled. Hidama looked bored, and Night half hid behind her. The source of the wind came again but stopped behind them. They looked to see a white haired boy. "Thanks for that little show Pietro." the brown haired one said. "Anytime Lance." he joked. "I think you need to apologize to my friend." Hidama calmly said. They turned to her.  
"What are you going to do if we don't?" the large one asked cracking his knuckles. She just sighed and turned to Athena. "Is it just me, or is the male population of this town really perverted and stupid.?" "Hey who you calling stupid?" Pietro asked. A bell sounded, and he cursed under his breathe. "We'll finish this latter. Lets go." the others glared at the girls as they head in the school gates. Athena let out a depressed sigh.  
"Why can't we go one day with out making some kind of enemy?" she mummbled. Hidama shrugged, and Night just smiled at her. They went in and to the office. Three other girls and one boy were waiting there, as well. One had silver hair like Hidama and blue eyes. Another had black hair that reached her waist, and blue eyes with hints of purple in them. The last girl had green hair at was long, and complety blue eyes. her twin, as it appeard, was the same. Both the first girls looked cheery,the last girl looked shy, and her twin stood in front of her protectingly. Of coarse Athena was the first to speak.  
"Hi I'm Athena Night, this is Hidama Hikari, and Midnight...uh." "Avadia." she mumbled.  
"Avadia. What's your names?" she asked. 'Why must you always tell people who we are?' she heard Hidama ask mentally. 'Why must you always act like you are a mindless zombie?' she countered. 'You know why.' Athena threw a glare at her then turned to the other girls. The one with the silver hair was the first to speak.  
"I'm Hana. I'm new here to."

"And I'm Nicola Selena Hall. But you can call me Nikki." the other answered.  
"Ryan and this is my twin Persephone." the boy said. Watching each one.  
"Wow. You know your the first boy, we met who isn't a pervert." Athena remarked.  
"Here are your schedules." the secretary said handing each of them a sheet of paper. "And i have one question. Are any of you mutants?"

* * *

wa la that's it for now.  
Tenshi: we still want some guy oc's so send those in, but no more girls.  
Spirit: yep, and even if your character doesn't make it, i might use them as a villan if thats ok or and extra. so you can still send some in.  
ja ne Death


	4. We'll Meet Again

Hello everyone, well i won't be excepting anymore girls. here are the ones i have excepted:  
Sailor Sakura-from Princess Serena Xavior

SailorAndromeda- Black Mage of Darkness.

Sailor Meteor- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star-mine, Sailor Orion-my friends

i know that's more girls then i agreed on, but i had to put Black Mages in because she is using one of my characters, so i thought i'd return to favor. And Maiden's chara's sounded interesting. however i am excepting boys. so if you have sent a girl in and i didn't list her you may send in a boy and i will most likly use him.  
Tenshi: yep only boys now. And only two more.if we don't get any by this afternoon we will be moving on.  
  
Name: (first name first so there's no confusion)  
Nick name: (if one)  
Gender:(has to be male)  
Teacher or Student: (can't be both)  
Age:  
Fav subject or what you teach:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Birthday:  
Mutant power: (remember it doesn't have to be the same as your senshi power, and we will all be telepathes)  
Looks: (details please)  
Personality: Outfit: (everyday outfit)  
Background: (I need it to be tragic, but not to tragic ok. And if your parents are alive and if so are they against you. And if you already know about your powers please wright how you got them)  
Knight ID: (has to deal with space and or stars, no specific planets, unless you make up your own. Sailor Star and Sailor Orion are already taken)  
Knight outfit:  
Transformation: (both phrase and how it looks)  
Attacks: (up to three)  
Weapons: (as Knight and in normal form if any. Only allowed two)  
Love interest: (only one, selections are below)  
  
Love interest: Girls: Kitty, Jubilee, or Ororo (yes Jean and Scott are a couple, Rogue is now taken. Yes I'm putting Pyro in here and he will be part of the brotherhood.) Spirit: now I will accept up to three guy oc's. Well now on with the show or fic.  
  
to all who sent in an ocin first chap: i forgot to ask for Age, and Senshi attacks, which you can have three of.

* * *

Last time.  
"Here are your schedules." the secretary said handing each of them a sheet of paper. " and I have one question. Are any of you mutants?" 

....This time: Everyone seemed to tense. No one wanting to tell her who or rather what they were. She would have to tell the whole school. That would cause some problems around the ones who hated 'there kind'. The twins however, with there eyes, could not escape it.  
"I know you two are. But are any of you others?" she asked, looking at the two with a little hint of disgust in her expression. Nikki shot her a glare.  
"So what if they are. It's not like they have a disease and the rest of the school is going to catch it. But yes I am a mutant too." She said defending them. Ryan nodded a thanks to her.  
"Me and Athena are as well." Hidama spoke up and stepping forward, so she was next to Nikki.  
"Um..I am too." Night muttered. Athena smiled at her, she didn't think the silent girl would speak up.  
"Me to." Hana said smiling at the shocked lady.  
"Your..all mutants?" she asked her voice slightly shacking. Everyone nodded. She quickly wrote it on a several pieces of paper and handed them to each student. "You are to give it to your teachers. If not you will be punished for breaking a rule. All students here must know who is and isn't a mutant." "Geez. You really do make it sound like a disease." Hana said excepting the paper and stuffing it in her pocket. The others did the same and filled out into the halls where students were busy getting stuff into and out of there lockers. "Great another boring school year with everyone looking at you with fear and disgust, because of something you couldn't help. Hey I think we should all stick together." Everyone looked at her. It would be a lot better that way since these were probably the only friends they could make.  
"I'm in. It's better then nothing, which is probably what we'll get." Nikki said grinning at her.  
"We're in too. Oh and don't mind Hidama, she's just a little emotionless, partly because of her power. Night how about it?" the silent girl nodded to her. "Alright that makes five. What bout you two?" she said turning her attention on the twins. Ryan looked to his sister.  
"Your call Sephy. I really could care less if I made friends or not." he said to her. She seemed to be thinking about it. Then gave a small smile to them.  
"I think it would be fun to have friends for once." she said. He turned back towards them. "Well if she want's to then I guess I will to. If your still interested." "The more the merrier." Athena said winking at him he just quirked an eye-brow at her in return. "So what do you all have for first? I have English." "Um I do to." Night said. Hana also had it.  
"I have PE." Hidama said looking at her schedule in disgust. "I can tell you don't like it, but hey I have it too." Nikki said wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders and grinning. "We have science." Sephy said indicating her brother and her. "Well lets meet up for lunch and pray we have the next class with someone. See ya guys latter." Hana said, she Night, and Athena walked in the direction of her class. The others did the same.  
.  
Pro. Xavier and Logan waited outside the institute. A red car drove in through the gates parking in front of them. A Woman got out smiling. "Hello you must be Pro. Xavier. I'm Rika Vu we spoke over the phone." she said offering a hand to him. (I hope it's ok I named her that)  
"Yes we did. Oh and this is one of our caretakers. Logan. And this must be Melody. How do you do?" he asked as the lavender haired teen got out of the car and walked up to stand by her mother.  
"Okay I guess." she said shrugging. She then let her eyes wonder around a bit taking in her new home. Pro. Xavier went back to talking to her mother. Logan walked up to her.  
"Do you have any luggage you want me to take in?" he asked. She looked towards her mother who handed her the keys to the car. She and Logan went to the trunk and began unloading it. She didn't bring to much. Just what she wanted and needed. She could always buy other things latter. Amazingly Logan was able to carry it all. All she carried was her backpack that was in the car with her. "I'm going to show her to her room." The professor nodded and continued telling her mother about the institute and it's students. Mel followed the gruff man into the large building. He led her up some stairs and into a hall. "So what can you do?" he suddenly asked. "You don't have to tell me if your uncomfortable saying it." "No it's ok. I can control plants." she quietly said.  
"Sounds interesting, we have several kids with element powers. I can only heal myself, and I have an artificial ability." Mel raised an eyebrow. What did he mean artificial? Logan sighed and held his hand out. Three metal claws sprang out. Mel jumped back a little, not expecting that. "A have a metal skeleton thing that was planted I my body." "...planted?" she asked. "Long story." was all he said. She let it be as he opened a door to a room. It had three beds in it. "Pick any one. You're the first in this room." he set setting her things down. She went to the far rights one. All were by a window, but this one was closest to the rooms bathroom, and a better view.  
"All the kids are at school. They'll be coming back at around three. You'll be starting tomorrow. Dinner is at Six. I'll leave you to unpack for now." he said closing the door behind him. Mel looked around the room. She opened her bags and set the pictures she had packed on her dresser. Her favorite was the one that held her family in it. She set that on her night stand. She then started on putting her clothes in the dresser.

* * *

wa la that's it for now.  
Tenshi: we still want some guy oc's so send those in, but no more girls.  
Spirit: yep, and even if your character doesn't make it, i might use them as a villan if thats ok or and extra. so you can still send some in.  
ja ne Death 


	5. Racing the Morning

Hello everyone, well i won't be excepting anymore OC'S. i have enough. However if i hadn't except your i still might, by making it an extra, or a villian. if that's ok. here are the ones i have excepted:  
Sailor Sakura-from Princess Serena Xavior

Sailor Andromeda- Black Mage of Darkness.

Sailor Meteor- Eternal1990

Sailor Nova-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star-mine Sailor

Orion-my friends

Sun Knight-Maiden Genisis

Starlight Knight-Kat

i know that's more girls then i agreed on, but i had to put Black Mages in because she is using one of my characters, so i thought i'd return to favor. And Maiden's chara's sounded interesting. any way here's what i have to say to the oc owners.  
Princess- thanks for the character. she's fun to work with, but i think i'll keep her as a student. if that's ok.  
Black Mage- Hey! thanks for the chara. she is going to be with Evan since the others were takin before you reveiwed. sorry about that. keep updating your story too, and i'll keep up mine.  
Shini no Tenshi- Thanks for the oc and other reviews.

Maiden Genisis- thanks for the chara. i have alot already so i don't know if your third one will be in here alot but i'll try. oh and i'll pair Sephy up with Todd if that's what you want.  
Kat- thanks for the oc. i was begining to think i would only have one boy. he'll be coming in later on.  
Eternal1990-thanks for the oc. she's challenging to work with, but that's what i like.

Mayla- i'm sorry but i couldn't take your oc as a sailor. however i will use her as a villian and maybe i'll pair her with logan. if that's ok with you. but you'll have to change her powers, and background a bit. but i'll still make her a teacher if that's ok. e-mail me if you need to.

ShadowStar21: thanks for reviewing!!! your the best!  
Tenshi: well that's all. now Spirit can sit back and start wrighting the story without adding new characters.  
Spirit: yep, oh and if you haden't noticed i changed my name. i found it was spelled wrong and tried to change it but ended up changing it a little. well on with the story.

* * *

'This ought to be fun. I just hope I make at least one friend here.' she thought to herself. ' I guess I'll read till everyone gets back.' a knock on her door made her look up. Her mother soon entered.  
"Hey getting settled?" she asked Mel nodded. "Well I have to be going soon. I was lucky to get off work this long. You going to be okay?" she asked sitting on her bed. Mel nodded.  
"I'll write to you, and call you when your home. And we'll see each other on Christmas and stuff." Mel said, not facing her mother. "Right?" "Of course. Maybe over the summer we can go places." she reassured her. Mel got up and hugged her. "I'll miss you very much. You be good while you're here." "I will." she knew her mom was crying, she was fighting back her own tears. "I'll miss you too mom." her mother let her go and kissed her on the head. With one last hug and wave she exited the room. Mel went to look out the window, soon her mother appeared. She said good bye to the professor and got in her car. she exited the gate and soon drove out of sight. 'First my dad, and brother and now her. Am I just destined to be alone?' she thought. She sat on her bed and pulled out a book, hoping to forget her pain for a few hours. .  
The teacher blew the whistle in PE. The students gathered around her. All wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. She motioned for Hidama and Nikki. The two looked at each other before walking up to her handing her there sheet of paper. She read it and turned back to the class.  
"We have two new students. This is Hidama Hikari, and Nicola Hall. Both are mutants. Treat them with respect. That means you Pietro." Hidama quickly turned her head to see the white haired boy from this morning. He gave her a smirk before the teacher asked for two laps around the track. Nikki saw the two exchange glances.  
"You two seem like good friends." she joked as she and Hidama started there run. Both were pretty fast.  
"We meet this morning, after he caused Athena's skirt to fly up." she calmly stated. Nikki grinned. "Serves her right for wearing that piece of cloth. By the way. Athena said you were emotionless, due to your power. How come?" "My emotions control the weather. If I'm angered I can cause tornados's and hurricanes. If I'm sad just simple rain storms, things like that." "So if you were happy it would be nice and sunny outside. Then why not be happy?" she asked. "If you have one emotion, you have them all. People can put you down if your happy. It's just best not to have emotions at all. Though I still do feel them, if I let it show that's when the weather changes." she explained as they finished. "Were you the one who caused that rain the other day?" Hidama nodded. They were aloud to get water since most of the class were still one there first lap. Only two other people had finished. Pietro and a boy who had blonde hair and dark skin. Pietro met them at the fountain.  
"Hey robot. Where's your other friends? I don't remember you being with this girl." he asked. Nikki looked him over as Hidama answered.  
"In English. This is my new friend Nikki. Who's your friend?" she asked as the boy named Evan walked up. Both looked at each other and glared before turning back to her, both shouting.  
"He's not my friend!!" Nikki giggled, while Hidama smiled inwardly."No you sound more like brothers, but I can tell your not." she said. "Anyway I heard you two were mutants, are your other friends one?" he asked.  
"Yes she is, there are actually three others who are new and are mutants too." she told him.  
"Really, that's cool I'm Evan by the way." he said offering her a hand which she took. He offered one to Nikki to which she smiled and took.  
"Nice meeting you, can't really say the same for speedy over there." she said casting a glance at Pietro, who was leaning on the wall. She turned back to Hidama. " well want to head back out?" Hidama nodded. All four headed back out.  
Athena twiddled a pencil I her hand. She, Hana, and Night were seated in the back of the class. Several others where as well. A girl with brown hair and in a ponytail, and another bot with blackish blue hair that was a little long. Two of the boys from that morning were in there as well. Lance, and the red eyed boy. The Teacher had introduced them awhile ago and told the class about who they were. Just as she expected, that started a lot of whispers and glares. 'Why are people so afraid of us? It's not something we can really help.' she thought turning to look out the window. They were supposed to be reading, but Athena didn't really care. She turned to see what the others were doing.  
Night was reading but looked a little bored with it. Hana was braiding her silver hair, while casually glancing through the text. The girl named Kitty, she thinks, was reading the stupid thing as if it really was interesting. Kurt had his book propped to hide the fact that he was sleeping. The other two seemed to be daydreaming. She sighed. This was so worthless. Why was her mom forcing her to go to school, she was even helping Hidama with the money. Even though Damy's grandmother sent her money too, since her husband was a mutant. A small square of paper landed on her desk. It was from Hana.  
'How you doing? Man and I used to like English, but this class is so boring, all this teacher does is ask us to read, then on Friday we take a test on what we read. Uh! Anyway what's yah got next?' it read. Athena smiled, and quickly wrote her answer.  
'I have Science then History, lunch, then Drama. Night told me she has Art, History, lunch, then ceramics. But that's all I know.' she replied, then tossed it back. Hana read it and replied one last time.  
'I have science too, then History, lunch. Then Art.' she gave it to her and just as Athena finished reading it the bell rang.

* * *

there we go.  
Tenshi: yep. now all you have to do is review.  
Spirit: so what are you waiting for quit listening to us and do it. Ja ne

Death


	6. Making Storms

Hello everyone, well i won't be excepting anymore OC'S. i have enough. However if i hadn't except your i still might, by making it a villian. if that's ok. here are the ones i have excepted:  
Sailor Sakura-from Princess Serena Xavior Sailor Andromeda- Black Mage of Darkness. Sailor Meteor- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star-mine Sailor Orion-my friends Sun Knight-Maiden Genisis Starlight Knight-Kat  
  
Mayla- i'm sorry but i couldn't take your oc as a sailor. however i will use her as a villian and maybe i'll pair her with logan. if that's ok with you. but you'll have to change her powers, and background a bit. but i'll still make her a teacher if that's ok. e-mail me if you need to.  
  
Tenshi:yes we were wondering about that. cause i have an idea for that.  
Spirit: don't you mean I do?  
Tenshi: Yes you do!  
Spirit: UH! well review please and enjoy this chap. sorry for making them short, but on the word thing it looks a lot longer.

* * *

"Quit Staring at us!!" Ry yelled at a group of teens who had been watching the twins through out the period. They quickly turned away, afraid he might do something to them. "Ry, you have to be nice." his sister said as she took notes from the board. Her brother just growled and continued sketching a picture. "What are you drawing?" "The orphanage caught on fire." he simply said, even though it wasn't true. He was just drawing a park scene. Sephy shook her head at him. A student walked up to them. She was brown haired and had white bangs. "Hey I'm Rogue. Sorry about that group of losers of there. They do that all the time." she said introducing herself. Sephy smiled at her.  
"I'm Persephone Moon, and this is my brother Ryan." she said quietly. Rogue nodded to him who nodded back.  
"So heard you guys were new and are mutants. If you want I can show you around? I'm a mutant too. You ever heard of the Institute that's around here. It's for mutants, I live there along with a few other kids at this school. If you want you can come with me after school to check it out." she suggested. Normally she wouldn't be this forward, but something about these twins, seemed odd.  
"That sounds nice. We have other friends who are new and are like us as well. Ry what do you think? Do you want to go?" she asked turning back to her brother. He seemed to be thinking about it.  
"Fine, it's got to be better then where we're living." he stated going back to his drawing, but also kept casting glances at Rogue.  
"All right. I'll meet you guys at lunch. The bells about to ring." as if on cue it did. They packed up there stuff and went to there next period. Lunch time soon rolled around. They all sat at a table and started eating the lunch. It turned out they all had History together.  
"So how was your morning Hidama I didn't get a chance to ask in history." Athena asked sitting next to her long time friend. "Hn." was all she got as an answer. Nikki answered for her.  
"Nothing much, PE was ok. We met two more mutants. One named Pietro, which I think you and Night met this morning, and a guy named Evan." she said picking at her salad. "We met one to. Her name was Rogue, she offered to show us an institute for mutants. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Sephy said. It seemed she was opening up a little more around them. Ry just let out a sigh. Hana turned to him.  
"What Ry, to cool and tough to see this place? Or are you just nervous about being around all these girls?" she joked. He gave her a wicked grin.  
"Why would I be nervous? I must be the luckiest guy in school to have seven girls all around me." he said leaning back in his chair. "Hmph, then I take back what I said about you not being a pervert this morning." Athena said crossing her arms and looking away. Ryan glared at her which caused Hana, Nikki, and his sister to laugh. Night smiled, while Hidama just looked indifferent. "Hey Hidama, Nikki." they turned to see Evan walking up to them with four other people. "I'd like you to meet a few of my friends. This is Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt." he said gesturing to each one.  
"Hi. I'm Nikki, this is Hidama, Athena, Hana, Night, Sephy, and Ryan." Nikki said doing the same to her friends.  
"Aren't you three in our class?" Kurt asked. Hana, Athena, and Night all nodded.  
"Yep that's us!" Athena said cheerfully and winking.  
'Must you also flirt with every boy you meet?' Hidama asked her mentally. Athena just smiled and slightly nodded to her. 'Your hopeless.'Hidama said returning to her lunch.  
"Do you four know about the Institute?" Ryan asked. They all turned to him. Jean was the one who answered.  
"Um, yes we live there. Why are you attending it?" she asked.  
"Well we were going to check it out after school today with a girl named ...uh Rogue right?" Hana said looking towards Sephy who nodded.  
"Oh so you met Rogue?" Kitty asked. Sephy and Ryan nodded. "Yeah she goes there too. So you'll be visiting after school. Can't wait. See yah latter." she said, the others waved as they walked away.  
"I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Hidama said standing up. She headed for her destination. 'Something isn't right here. I feel weird, like something's about to happen.' she thought. She rubbed her head. 'Great I'm getting a headache.' she thought. She rounded the corner and ran into someone. She looked to see the big guy from this morning.  
"Sorry." she said and tried to get past him. He just stepped in her path.  
"We didn't finish our talk from this morning." he said popping a few of his knuckles. Hidama sighed, she did not fell like arguing or fighting. Not with this new headache. "I'm really not in the mood for this. How about tomorrow." she said looking up at him and crossing her arms.  
"Leave her alone Dukes. She's forgiven for that." Pietro and the rest of there gang walked out from behind them. "This is Fred, Todd, Lance, and Pyro(if anyone knows his real name tell me.)." "Hidama. I'm sorry again, but I need to be going." she said and walked past them on her way to the bathroom. They all looked at Pietro who just shrugged and continued on there way. Hidama entered the room and went to the sink. Turning on the water she splashed some in her face. She couldn't shake this feeling. It made her feel sick and her head was now pounding. 'What is going on?' she thought. She looked in the mirror and found her vision was blurry.  
"Oh no!" she cried fear etching it's way onto her face. Outside the winds were picking up. Athena looked around.  
"That's weird, it was supposed to be nice today." Hana said. One wind thrashed out knocking trays over. Athena rose.  
"Hidama...something's wrong with Hidama. Where is she?" Nikki stood up to.  
"She said she was going to the bathroom." both took off running. The others rose a little confused and followed them.  
'Hidama! Hidama answer me!' Athena shouted in her mind. But no answer came. She and Nikki reached the bathroom and flung open the door. Hidama was on the floor clutching onto the sink, heavily breathing. Her eyes were drowsy and looked in pain. Thunder echoed over head, as the winds continued to thrash.

* * *

Mwahahahaha....whats wrong with Hidama? well review and you'll get find out.  
Tenshi: You are so evil.  
Spirit: thank you i take that as a complement. well Ja ne

Death


	7. A New Home

Hello everyone, well i won't be excepting anymore OC'S. i have enough. However if i hadn't except your i still might, by making it a villian. if that's ok. here are the ones i have excepted:  
Sailor Sakura-from Princess Serena Xavior Sailor Andromeda- Black Mage of Darkness. Sailor Meteor- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star-mine Sailor Orion-my friends Sun Knight-Maiden Genisis Starlight Knight-Kat  
  
Mayla- i'm sorry but i couldn't take your oc as a sailor. however i will use her as a villian and i'll pair her with logan. if that's ok with you. but you'll have to change her powers, and background a bit. but i'll still make her a teacher if that's ok. e-mail me if you need to.  
  
Tenshi:Spirt will be using her though. infact she already started adding her to the story, but you wont see her till later on.  
Spirit: yep i wright in my notebook at school what i will be putting in there....waahhhh i have school now!  
Tenshi: i don't Spirit: shut anyway heres the next chap.

* * *

'Hidama! Hidama answer me!' Athena shouted in her mind. But no answer came. She and Nikki reached the bathroom and flung open the door. Hidama was on the floor clutching onto the sink, heavily breathing. Her eyes were drowsy and looked in pain. Thunder echoed over head, as the winds continued to thrash.  
"Hidama!" Athena cried rushing over to her friend. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked kneeling down placing her hands on the girls shoulders. The others soon arrived. Ryan stood outside glaring at anyone who passed by.  
"Athena...." Hidama whispered, looking up at her worried friend. "I ...don't know..." "You don't know what's wrong? Then why are you acting like this?" Hana asked. Hidama shut her eyes and covered them with her free hand. After a few moments the weather cleared up. The winds stopped and the clouds of thunder vanished. She uncovered her eyes, her emotionless mask back on.  
"I'm sorry. I just felt sick, and when my vision began to blur I panicked." she explained. Athena and the others accepted her answer. Her pink friend hugged her before helping her up. Nikki tried to lighten the mood.  
"Well that's enough drama for today. Lets get back, before people start suspecting we caused the weather change." she said they all nodded and went to rejoin Ryan outside.  
  
"So you want to be the new gym teacher here at Bayville High? Do you have references?" the principle asked a young man. He had short brown hair and icy blue eyes. He wore black jeans with a brown jacket that covered a white t-shirt. He also had a silver locket around his neck.  
"Yes I do. I taught PE at Jefferson High last year for two years." he said leaning in on his chair. The woman read once more through his resume.  
"We'll our old teacher Ms. Trinbell has been wanting to retire. So I guess you got the job. Welcome Mr...?" "White. Michael White." he said "Well welcome aboard Mr. White. You will be starting the day after tomorrow." she said shacking his hand. He nodded gathered his duffel bag and walked out of the office.  
  
Mel heard many running footsteps outside her door. She placed her book mark on her page, then closed her book. Checking to make sure she looked decent enough she opened the door, only to jump back into her room when a group of kids rushed by.  
"Guys don't run, you'll knock something over." Mel turned to the source of the voice to find a teen about her age. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He spotted her.  
"Hey you must be new here. I'm Bobby, sorry about those little runts." he apologized. "I'm Melody Vu. I just got here this morning." she said. He smiled.  
"If you want I can give you a tour of this place." he offered.  
"Uh, sure, hold on." she said turning off her room light and closing the door. He led her back down the stairs and into a large dinning room. "This is where we eat. Breakfast is served at 6:30- 7:30, lunch on weekends is from 11:30 -1:00, and dinner is from 6:00-7:30." she nodded to him and they moved on.  
"So where you from?" he asked.  
"California. My mom is still down there." she said. They entered a living room.  
"We have two living rooms one here and one on the other side. Incase of break ins our things like that. There are secret escape doors." he said hitting the lower part of a the wall. A small door opened up revealing a wide cement hallway. "These are stationed through out the house. Each one has a painting above it." (I don't think that's true, but oh well) he explained. "Has anything like that happened?" she asked.  
"A few times. Mostly false alarms, and if it does you'll be helped so don't worry. We never attack anyone with our powers though, unless they hurt one of us or try to, and only as a last resort." he told her. They heard the front door open. "That must be the others." They walked back out to see a large group of teens enter into the main hall. She looked at Bobby and noticed he looked a little confused. She turned back to the group. A guy with redish brown hair and shades walked up to them.  
"They Bobby. We have a few guests. Would you mind letting the Professor know?" he asked then spotted her. "Hey who's this.  
"Oh this is Melody Vu. She just arrived here this morning." he explained. "What about your guests" he said grinning.  
"Oh well there's Athena, Hana, Nikki, Hidama, Ryan, Sephy, and Night." he said pointing to each one.  
"Actually I'm Hana, that's Hidama ." Hana said. He had messed up on them because they looked alike. "Oh sorry." he apologized, she just waved it off. "Well about the professor?" "No need to find me. I'm right here." they turned to see him coming out of the other living room. Logan and Ororo following. "It is very nice to meet you all. I am Prof. Xavier. These are my employees Logan, and Ororo. My I ask why you're here." "Rogue had told us this was a place for mutants. As weird as it may sound, we all just started school today, and are all mutants. Even though we don't even know each other." Ryan said his hands behind his head as he looked around. "Well that is quiet strange. So will you be staying here?" he asked.  
"Where not exactly sure. We just came to see this place. Besides I'm sure some of us don't even have any money." Nikki said. "That's actually not a problem. Many of the students here are runaways, and didn't have much money to begin with." Ororo explained. "So let me get this straight. You take in runaway's, orphans, and any other poor mutant, with out money. Out of the goodness of your hearts. Forgive me, but I don't buy it." Hidama said. Athena sent a glare at her.  
"Why can't you except that some people want to be nice to others?" she fumed.  
"Sorry, but that's a lot of mouths to feed for no fee. And besides I know better then trust people at first glance. Not all people are nice, in fact most of them aren't, you should know that Athena."she said, crossing her arms, and not looking her friend in the eye. Athena threw up her arms up in defeat. "Ignore them. Even though I don't know them that well, I think this is normal behavior." Hana said. Athena sighed, while Hidama remained the same.  
"It's quiet alright. If you want we have brochures. And packets you may take home." he said. Logan opened a drawer and produced enough for everyone. They all looked over it. Nikki looked up from scanning over hers.  
"Actually, I was wondering if I might stay here. I really don't have a place of my own." she said. "Of course you may. There's just a form to fill out and we can get you a room with Ms. Vu here." he said indicating the lavender haired girl. She nodded, meaning it was ok with her.  
"Ok, thank you very much." she said smiling. Athena looked towards Hidama. 'I'll think about it.' Hidama answered her unasked question. Out load she said. "It was nice meeting you, but we really must be going." "We'll keep this place in mind. See yah later." Athena called before leaving with her friend. Ryan and Sephy had to leave to.  
"We also better be going. Thank you for the brochure. I'll try to talk my brother into staying here." Sephy said. She and Ryan as well as Hana and Night after saying a quick good bye left to.

* * *

Well i made this one a little longer. and sorry for all the mistakes, i was never to good with grammer.  
Tenshi: nope you aren't Spirit: Tenshi you can barely spell your own name, so keep quietr, or i'll tell all the viewers your worst fear.  
Tenshi::is quiet:  
Spirit: well hope you guys review.  
Ja ne Death 


	8. The Beginning of the War

Hello everyone, well i won't be excepting anymore OC'S. i have enough. However if i hadn't except your i still might, by making it a villian. if that's ok. here are the ones i have excepted:  
Sailor Sakura-from Princess Serena Xavior Sailor Andromeda- Black Mage of Darkness. Sailor Meteor- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star-mine Sailor Orion-my friends Sun Knight-Maiden Genisis Starlight Knight-Kat  
  
Mayla- i'm sorry but i couldn't take your oc as a sailor. however i will use her as a villian and i'll pair her with logan. if that's ok with you. but you'll have to change her powers, and background a bit. but i'll still make her a teacher if that's ok. e-mail me if you need to.  
  
Tenshi:Spirit will be using her though. infact she already started adding her to the story, but you wont see her till later on.  
Spirit: yep so e-mail me if that's a problem or if you want to add something to her.  
Tenshi:now on with this fic.

* * *

"We also better be going. Thank you for the brochure. I'll try to talk my brother into staying here." Sephy said. She and Ryan as well as Hana and Night after saying a quick good bye left to. Prof. Xavier turned to the two remaining new ones. "Well Miss ..?" "Hall, but please call me Nikki." "Well Nikki, Ororo will get you your papers to sign, and Miss Vu will show you to your rooms." he said. She nodded. The others separated to do there own thing, while the two girls followed Ororo.  
"Well this ought to be better then where I was living." Nikki mumbled. Mel just remained quiet.  
  
"Please Hidama!!" Athena pleaded. Hidama remained looking ahead, ignoring the bubbly blondes begging.  
"You know Damy. She isn't going to stop whining." Hana stated , grinning. She and Night were walking with them. Night just followed quietly as Athena continued pleading.  
"I said I'll think about it." Hidama stated closing her eyes.  
"That's not enough for me-" Athena was caught off as she was suddenly pushed to the ground. A street lamp had fallen where she once stood. She looked to see who had pushed her. It was Night.  
"Night thank you." she breathed. Hidama, and Hana were facing something, or rather someone. HIdama had her daggers in hand as Hana had a bow and put an arrow to it. Both of the fallen girls turned to see a blue haired man. Crimson eyes set on them.  
"So you are a few of those pure souls my Queen told me about. Maybe I should have listened to her. You don't look so threatening." he said a evil smirk forming on his face.  
"Listen, you bastard. I don't give a damn who your Queen is. You don't just go around trying to kill people." Hana yelled. She let loose her arrow, before it hit him he disappeared. "What?" she said shocked. He appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground. Hidama charged him, kicking and slashing her daggers. He avoided all her attacks, taking his hand he formed a blue energy ball and shot it in her stomach sending her into a wall.  
"Hey!!" he turned around in time to avoid a large water blast. Night and Athena stood side by side. Athena's eyes began to glow white, and her hair lifted up. He felt her digging into his mind. Suddenly he was back at the palace he looked around to see the Queen standing over him a knife in hand. "I don't need a twit like you." she said stabbing him. He felt the knife stab into him.  
Hidama had risen and threw a dagger in his side. Athena was using her illusions to make it seem he was elsewhere. Athena's eyes went back to normal and he realized he was still on the street. A dagger now sticking out of his side. He was losing his balance and his sight. "I'll be back for you two, if you survive one of my servants. Dark Water kill these girls." a black water made looking demon rose up from the ground, all the girls were shocked by its appearance. "Don't fail me." the guy said as he vanished. Leaving the thing behind. It turned it's head towards Hidama.  
'Not good.' she thought. Suddenly its arm out stretched and grabbed her around the neck lifting her a few feet in the air. A silver light surrounded her and the creature absorbed it. She felt her energy slipping away, she struggled but found she was getting more and more tired.  
"Hidama!!" Hana and Athena both shouted. Each rose up and a pen like object appeared in front of them.  
"What?" Athena asked. She and Hana grabbed it and immediately shouted out:  
"ORION COSMIC POWER!!" "SAKURA POWER TRANSFORM!!" both were enveloped in either a pink or dark pink color. Athena had three stars form at her shins, stomach and forehead. They then circle around her. Soon she is entirely covered with golden light. Which slowly dies down revealing her in a fuku outfit. It was dark pink with a three star chain belt, and gold bows. Hana also appeared in a similar outfit, though her transformation was different. Pink sakura petals spin around covering her up and go down in a flash of pink. Her outfit was a soft pink skirt and collar, white bow front and back. She held a glaive in her right hand that had the staff part pink, and from under the blade of it pure heart crystals hung. "I am the Sailor of the great hunter. I am Sailor Orion." "And I am the Sailor of the planet Sakura. I am Sailor Sakura." they said introducing themselfs.  
Pietro, Lance, and Pyro were walking up the street. They had been at the arcade since they got out of school. Now they were just plain bored. They rounded the street corner and saw people hiding or running away.  
"Man did we miss something?" Lance asked. "I think it's still here look." Pyro said pointing to a weird water like creature. It turned to face someone and grabbing her by the neck, raising her off the ground. They soon realized it was Hidama. "What the fuck!!?" They rushed over in time to see two other girls transform. The creature had stopped sucking away the girls energy and threw her to the ground when they were finished. Night had rushed over to her fallen friend. She was pale and her eyes were dim.  
"Hidama?! Hidama!!??" she cried shacking her slightly. She heard footsteps and looked up to see the boys coming towards them. "Hidama isn't moving, and she's cold." "Let me see." Pyro asked. He felt her hand, it was numb, but she had a pulse. "She's still alive. Give her your jackets. What the hell is that thing? It doesn't look like a mutant.?" "I don't know it appeared after a guy attacked us. Hidama had stabbed him and he sicked that thing on her." she explained. They turned towards the fight with the strange demon and the two girls. Sakura jumped up and brought her glaive down on the thing, it jumped back at the last minute and got a small cut on the shoulder. It sent a black water blast to her which she ducked under, and hit him in the head with the butt of her glaive. Orion came up behind it.  
"ORION STAR CHAIN !!" her star belt was now in her hands and was glowing with energy. She managed to hit it in the back, but it was not down yet. "This is hopeless, we need a new distraction." Something whizzed by her, and circled the creature. It looked confused as to what this was, and it was going to fast for it to clearly see. "Thanks Pietro, we owe you one. ORION TRIPLE STAR BLAST." "CHERRY PETALS SLASH!!" the attacks combined and shot towards it. Pietro ran away in time as it hit it's target. The light soon cleared revealing a small puddle. The girls landed and de-henshined. Hana was examining herself, while Athena rushed over to where the others were.  
"Is she okay?" she breathed. Hidama's color had returned slightly but she still looked a little dead.

* * *

there we are. hope you guys liked it. the senshi will be finding out who they are slowly, but surely. besides not all the senshi in the manga or anime found out who they were in one day and all togther. so be patient, even though i lack in that department. AND DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TENSHI!  
Tenshi::was about to but then shut his mouth.  
Spirit: now please review.  
Ja ne Death 


	9. Smiling Sun

Hello everyone, Sorry for making my chapters so short, this one is longer, so i hope you enjoy it.  
Sailor Sakura-from Princess Serena Xavior Sailor Andromeda- Black Mage of Darkness. Sailor Meteor- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star-mine Sailor Orion-my friends Sun Knight-Maiden Genisis Starlight Knight-Kat

Mayla- i'm sorry but i couldn't take your oc as a sailor. however i will use her as a villian and i'll pair her with logan. if that's ok with you. but you'll have to change her powers, and background a bit. but i'll still make her a teacher if that's ok. e-mail me if you need to.  
  
Tenshi: well actually you can't since her e-mail isn't working, Spirit:yah does anyone know what's wrong with ? it won't show up? anyway here's the chappy.

* * *

"Is she okay?" she breathed. Hidama's color had returned slightly but she still looked a little dead.  
"Here move." a voice said behind Lance, he moved. A man walked past him and kneeled down next to her. Placing a hand on hers she began to glow an eery blue color. Her color was fully returning and her eyes were also getting less dimmer. She blinked them and sat up, looking slightly confused. Overhead white clouds formed blanketing the sky. "You ok?" She turned to him. Not really understanding. "Um yes but...what happened?" she asked.  
"Your energy was drained by a demon, so much to the point you were almost dead. Your three friends here killed it. I helped restore your energy." he explained. He had short brown hair and ice blue eyes. He appeared around his mid 20's. She nodded excepting his answer, but then she looked towards Athena and Hana.  
"You two are alright? Your not hurt anywhere are?" she asked. Both grinned.  
"Well, I'm getting a headache from trying to make sense of all this, but that's about it." Athena joked. Hidama blinked but then...smiled. She grabbed Athena in a hug.  
"I was really worried that you had gotten hurt." she said. And pulled away, the smile still set on her face. The clouds vanished letting the sun back out. Everyone looked shocked at her, well except the guy who healed her.  
"Wow miracles do happen." Hana said. Hidama got wide eyed and quickly took control of her emotions. Mentally cursing herself.  
'You know you enjoy smiling.' she heard Athena mentally say.  
'It doesn't matter what I enjoy. I can't let my emotions show.' she snapped.  
'Say what you want, but I think someone else liked it too.' Athena said in a cheery tone.  
'Who?' 'I'm not tellin.' she said sing song. Hidama gave up, and stood.  
"Well look at the time. We best be going." Hana said. She grabbed onto Night and Hidama's hand and pulled them away. "See you all at school, and thank you Mr..?" "White. Michael White. I'll be Bayville's High new PE teacher." he explained.  
"Then I think Hidama will see you tomorrow. Bye" she said dragging them off. Athena waved and raced after her friend. Mike shrugged and walked away. The guys just stood there looking a little confused. "They act like this is a normal thing." Pyro said. The others nodded and headed home. The girls stopped in front of the apartments. Hana finally let go of her two captives. Night rubbed her arm while Hidama just shook hers. "Well what do you all think about this?" Hana asked.  
"It was fun. And cool, what doesn't make sense." Athena said.  
"I'm not really sure. After all I didn't do what you do." Night said Quietly.  
"I was knocked out...what happened?" Hidama stated.  
"I'll tell yah about it later. I'm to tired right now. Lets just go home." Athena whined. Hidama sighed then nodded. The next day they were all in history class. All mutants shared this class, because they also had to learn about there beginning. Hana and Athena were explaining to the others in there group what had happened. Mel was there now too. Hidama and Night just sat in the back quietly. Scott had over heard them speaking.  
"That sounds strange, maybe you guys should ask the professor. He's a mind reader, and can find things in the back of your minds, and things like that." he suggested. Ryan turned to him.  
"I'm sorry, but were you in this conversation?" he asked. His sister gave him a look.  
"Ryan be nice." she said, he just sighed not being able to stand his sisters sad expression.  
"Sorry." he muttered, barley able to hear. Sephy smiled at him. "We'll go see him after school. Our at lest some of us will." he said. Athena and Hana both agreed. Hidama decided to go to. Everyone was going, the question was what would they learn. "Alright then that's settled." Kitty said smiling. "We'll meet after school."  
  
A family of three walked down the crowded streets. They were African-American, there was a mother and two children. A small girl with shoulder curly black hair and a teenaged boy. He had short curly black hair and warm drown eyes. He wore baggy jeans with a skater-type chain on it, a plain white shirt and sneakers.  
"So where are we going again?" he asked his mother. "An institute. You can learn to control your powers better. But I'm not sure if we will be living." she explained. The little girl just held both there hands and hummed to herself.  
"I liked our old town better." he complained.  
"Damien we couldn't stay there. I'll miss that place to but it was for your own safety and that of your sisters that we left." the woman sighed as they turned a corner. Damien didn't say anymore. Instead he just looked up at the sky listening to his little sisters humming. Ever since that day about a month ago when his powers first emerged, they had been moving to get to this place.  
At first he had been a little scared of his powers, then that turned to excitement. Now he really didn't know what he felt. He just wished this never happened, but then what would have happened if it didn't. He wouldn't have been able to help his mother, when his so called father had struck her. So was he glad? He couldn't tell. He just wanted them to stop moving around and finally settle down. He sighed then turned back to his mom.  
"I'll try to like this place, at least for your sake." he said. She knew it was the best apology he would give and smiled at him.  
"Thank you Sol." she said using his nickname. "Now how about some ice-cream?" the little girl nodded eagerly while 'Sol' just said a simple sure. And they stepped into the nearest parlor.  
Mike steppe out of his blue mustang. He looked at the address on the front gate then the one on a piece of paper in his hands. Sure enough they matched. He had been searching for this place, for awhile now. Ever since he heard of the X-men from truckers at the bars and in the news, he knew he had to come here. He opened the gate got back in his car and drove in. A man looking to be in his thirties came out of the huge doors and up to the front of the car.  
"May I ask what your doing here bub?" he said in a gruff voice.  
"I was wondering if I may speak with Prof. Xavier?" Mike answered, neither flinching, nor backing down. The man looked him over.  
"He's currently occupied by some guests right now, but you can wait for him inside." he said, then motioned for him to follow. Seeing as how there was no other choice he followed. The man led him into a living room, were a few teens were waiting. He didn't recognize any of them. He sat down in a chair. The man asked one of the kids something then came back.  
"You harm anyone and you'll regret coming here. Names Logan." he said offering a hand. Mike looked at it then back at him, finally he took it.  
"Mike." was his answer. Logan nodded a walked out of the room. Mike sat quietly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Blocking out the kids and there conversations.  
  
Charles had his eyes closed, as did Hana and Athena. The rest of there group of six waited in the back of the room. Charles searched through both girls minds. He had witnessed there battle with the demon. The powers they used were so strange. He searched for any other info through there lives. At one point he reached kind of like what was a back door in each of there minds. This had never happened before, but he was sure the answers that he was looking for would be behind it. He opened up that part of the mind, and felt like he was stepping into a time machine. He soon pulled out of their mind's and back to reality. Both girls gasped as he had fully vanished from their heads.  
"This is very strange. Those powers you used to fight the demon weren't mutant powers." he said. The others looked confused.  
"No they were....sailor powers." Athena explained. "It's like now that you found that part, memories of that time, and that place are coming back to me. I was a Sailor Scout, sworn to defend Earth from any outside threat. I was Sailor Orion" "And I was too. I was Sailor Sakura. We along with eight others fought to protect this planet and its people. But something happened...I can't remember..." Hana said trying to think of how they lost all these memories, and why they were here now.  
"Me too." Athena confessed. Prof. Xavier turned to the other students.  
"Would you mind if I read your minds? Just to see if you too were these soldiers?" they all nodded. One by one a back door appeared in each of there minds, but this time he couldn't open them. He pulled back. "You all have back doors as well, but for some reason I can't open them.  
"Maybe because we haven't transformed or something yet." Mel suggested. "Perhaps." at that moment Logan walked in.  
"Charles, someone is here to see you. Some guy named Mike." he said. The professor nodded, but turned back to the teens.  
"I think you guys should keep this secret for now. Just to be safe, once we know more about this you may choose to tell the other students." they nodded and he followed Logan out.

* * *

there we are. hope you guys liked it. the senshi will be finding out who they are slowly, but surely. besides not all the senshi in the manga or anime found out who they were in one day and all togther. well g2g Tenshi:BYE VEIWERS!  
Spirit: Tenshi that's viewers, but oh well.  
Ja ne Death


	10. Controling Minds

Hello everyone, Sorry for making my chapters so short, this one is longer,at least i hope it is.  
Sailor Sakura-from Princess Serena Xavior Sailor Andromeda- Black Mage of Darkness. Sailor Meteor- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star-mine Sailor Orion-my friends Sun Knight-Maiden Genisis Starlight Knight-Kat  
  
Mayla- well you haven't e-mailed me telling me it wasn't ok to put your character in here as a villian so i did, and she still will be paired with Logan.  
Tenshi: please don't be mad::pouts:  
Spirit: stop begging you look like a lost puppy. anyway here's the next chap.

* * *

"So what now? We found out a little bit, but what about the guy you said attacked you?" Nikki asked.  
"Well just have to wait on that one." Hidama said. "This is all just so weird." Sephy quietly commented. Ry nodded.  
"Lets just go home for now, we'll meet at lunch on the roof tomorrow. We'll have more time to talk. And Maybe Hana and Athena will remember more by then." Mel suggested. They all agreed and left the institute after saying a quick good-bye, besides Mel and Nikki.  
The two went back into the living room to see a man they had never seen before. He was talking to the professor. Nikki went over to Rogue who was reading on the couch.  
"Hey who's he? He's cute, even though he's to old for me." she asked. Rogue smirked at her.  
"Beats me, he just came in with Logan and asked to see the professor. I don't really know anymore then that." she said. Nikki shrugged. Mel was standing behind her eyeing the guy curiously. Something seemed familiar about him. She decided to ignore it for right now, dinner would soon be ready.  
Mike stood up when he heard footsteps. The man he had wanted to see wheeled in along with Logan, several students came well, they said good-bye and left except for two of them. He recognized four of the girls, they were the ones who had fought that demon the other day. They didn't see him, so he didn't make himself known. He turned back to the professor.  
"Hello, I don't believe we met. I'm Prof. Xavier head of this institute." the man introduced himself and held out his hand. Mike took it.  
"Michael White. I am a mutant. I was wondering if I might become an X-men. I heard about you awhile back." he explained.  
"Well we always welcome new members, but I must ask if I might read your mind. I need to make sure you will not betray our trust." he asked.  
"What ever makes you feel more comfortable." Mike shrugged. Charles searched his mind seeing he only had good intentions he pulled back.  
"Welcome Mr. White. You will be quiet useful for our cause." he said. Mike nodded. "Logan would you show him to a room in the adult's wing?" "Sure, follow me." he said. Mike found himself once again following the buff guy. He led him down a hall with several doors he stopped the second to last. "This is your room, the rest of the X-men live in this hall. The students live on the second floor. Your schedule for breakfast and such is posted over there. Do you need any help with the luggage?" "No." was all he received for an answer. Logan shrugged and left the guy alone. Mike looked around the room. Finally he had reached his destination, and goal. He went back out to the car and got his bags. He went back to his room to unpack.  
  
Queen Carith was on the floor resting her head on her arms that were propped up on a small black table. Her dress and hair pooled around her as she played with one strand. A dark grey light loomed behind her. It went to a clear place in the dimly lit room and formed into a person. A woman. Her brown hair in a long braid, blue eyes looking mischievous. A dust of freckles lightly graced her face. She wore a dark silver dress that had two slits on the sides going up to her thighs.  
"Margaret, what is it you want?" the queen asked, not liking to be disturbed. "I know, you don't trust Ryoon. You feel he will betray you do you not?" the queen didn't answer. Margaret's smile grew at her queen's doubt. "Allow me to watch over him for you. I will report to you every night on my observations." she bowed.  
"Fine, but on one condition. You need to collect souls for me. We will need plenty of them, so you are to enroll as a teacher at a school, the one closest to Ryoon is Bayville High. There you can do your job and your mission as well. Do not fail me Margaret." she demanded.  
"Of coarse my queen." with that the woman vanished. She appeared in front of the high school her queen had requested. She changed her outfit to that of a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a silver t-shirt. Quietly she slipped into the building and followed the signs to the principles office. She soon came upon it and entered. The principle looked up at her.  
"Yes may I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes I wish to become a teacher at this school." Margaret said.  
"What is your name?" "Call me Meg Night." she answered. "Well I'm sorry Mrs. Night, but we have no further openings right now." the principle said looking at some paper work. Meg's face form a scowl, her eyes went white. The principle dropped her papers and stared up at her, her eyes lifeless.  
"Listen to me you pathetic human. I will be a teacher at his school. I will be starting tomorrow. Now is there any mortal I should look out for. Like ones with powers?" Meg asked sitting on the desk, arms crossed.  
"Mutants. They have powers. Regular humans don't trust them. We think they are dangerous." came the lady's lifeless voice.  
"Mutants? Hmm. It appears I have some homework of my own. Is there an all mutant class at this school?" "Yes, they are taught history separate from the normal students." was her answer. Meg smiled. "I'll take that class. Now sign me up, and who is the old teacher for that one?" "A human. Mrs. Davis." "Well consider Mrs. Davis lucky. She will be the first soul I harvest. Ta ta." with that the new history teacher of the school left.  
  
It was PE in the morning. Mel and another student named Damien had joined there class. Most of which were not happy to have two more mutants. There new teacher walked out. Nikki, Mel, and Evan smiled when they saw who it was, Hidama nodded her approval. It was Mike, when he introduced himself he didn't say he was a mutant. But that was probably for the best.  
"Today you will be learning defense moves. At one point you are going to need them, however if I see you using these moves in a fight on campus for no good reason, I will request for you to be expelled. Do I make myself clear?" they nodded. "Good does anyone know a few all ready?" Hidama, Nikki, and Mel raised there hands. He called Hidama and Nikki over. And asked them to demonstrate to the students, but not rough each other up to bad. They bowed to each other and each got in a stance. Nikki was the first to charge. She brought her foot back and swung it at Damy's head. Damy put her arm up to block it. Seeing her chance she grabbed the leg and hurled Nikki away from her. Nikki landed gracefully on one foot and her knee. She smiled, this was going to be fun. Damy charged this time and aimed her fist at Nikki's stomach, only to be blocked. The dark haired girl tripped her opponent and was about ready to take the kill position when Damy brought up both legs and kicked her back. The night eyed girl quickly got up as Nikki tried to kick her, by jumping up into the air and coming down. She back flipped out of the way. They heard a whistle and looked around to see Mike had blown it.  
"You two are great. Will you assist me in teaching the others? You too Mel?" they nodded. Hidama and Nikki took a breather before the lesson began. Mike showed them stances first and the three took a short break.  
"That was fun we should do it again sometime. Though I do have one question Hidama. Why didn't you use thoughs moves on the demon you fought?" Nikki asked. "Would you be able to think straight if a creature suddenly appeared, its arm growing five feet and wrapping its fingures around your neck all in one minute?" she questioned.  
"No probably not." "So then it caught you off guard?" Mel asked, only to receive a nodd. "Girls your up. While they're doing kicks you must help them if they mess up the stance or kick." Mike called. They went over to help the kids. Many of the teens glared at them.

* * *

i'm getting a little lazy on typing but i'll try update as much as posible.  
Tenshi: review if you truly wish for her to keep it up.  
SPirit: yep and thanks to those did, Ja ne Death 


	11. Tale of the Past

Hello everyone, missed me? anyway i don't own SM or X-men, and here are the ocs owners:  
Sailor Sakura/Hana-from Princess Serena Xavior

Sailor Andromeda/Nikki- Black Mage of Darkness.

Sailor Meteor/Night- Eternal1990

Sailor Nova/Mel-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight/Sephy,Ryan-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star/Hidama-mine Sailor Orion/Athena-my friend's

Sun Knight/Damien-Maiden Genisis

Starlight Knight/Mike-Kat  
  
Mayla- well you haven't e-mailed me telling me it wasn't ok to put your character in here as a villian so i did, and she still will be paired with Logan.  
Tenshi: yep she actullay has a bigger role in this then we thought she would.  
Spirit: e-mail me if this is a problem. anyway here's the next chap. sorry but i think it's a little short.  
  
Warning: lots of cursing in this chap. you have been warned.

* * *

"Girls your up. While they're doing kicks you must help them if they mess up the stance or kick." Mike called. They went over to help the kids. Many of the teens glared at them.  
'They must be picturing us standing in front of them.' Mel thought as they started there kicks.  
Nikki was walking down an isle of them watching how they moved. She saw one guy was leaving his body much to open. "No, no, no. Here like this." she corrected trying to move his foot back.  
"Don't touch me mutant!" he yelled. Nikki glared at him.  
"Excuse me, but your doing to stance wrong! It won't be my fault if you get killed in a fight." she yelled back.  
"I'll only die cause you mutants cheat by using your powers!! Admit it, you and that emotionless freak, both used your powers in that fight." he accused. Nikki snarled and was ready to pounce on him, but someone had just gotten a hold of her arms.  
"Take that back. We don't even have that type of power!! YOU MOTHER FUKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!" she yelled still trying to get at him. He backed up a bit.  
"Nikki let it go!!" she heard Evan's voice behind her. He was the one who was keeping her from painfully killing this guy.  
"You let me go!! I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit because these wannabe bad assess think their better then we are!!! If anything they're lower!!" she snarled. "Nikki that's enough. And you Jake, go to the office, mutant or not, you should know better." Mike said coming over to break it up. Hidama and Mel behind him.  
"No it is that Nikki who should be going, she obviously was the one who started it." Mike turned to see the principle behind him, apparently one of the students went to get her. "No it was that student. Unlike the rest of the staff I treat everyone with the same mount of respect. And Jake here was the one who started it." Mike defended.  
"Fine, both student's will go. Jake for starting it, and Miss Hall for cursing." she said sneering at the man. She motioned for the two and they followed her.  
From the gate Meg had watched the whole thing. 'So humans really do hate these mutants, and with all this hatred towards each other, it will be quiet easy to take over this planet.' she thought smiling. 'What a pathetic planet.' was her last thought as she went to prepare for her class.  
  
Nikki got out of the office in no time, she had no parents for them to notify so there was nothing they could really do. Though they did say if it happened again, she would be expelled. Third period she had history with the rest of her friends, in fact all mutants had that class, since they all had to learn about there origin. She entered the room and sat next to Night.  
"I heard what happened." Night quietly said. Nikki smiled at her.  
"Don't worry about it. The worst they could do is expel me." she said. Night nodded. The teacher walked in. Her brown hair in a long braid. She set a suit case on the desk and walked in front of it to lean on it.  
"Hello I'm Ms. Night, but you may all call me Meg if you want. I was hoping we'd go around the room and introduce yourselves. Starting with you in the back. Your name and power, and if you want a demonstration." 

"Damien Solaris. I can control light and fire." a black haired brown eyed boy said. To demonstrate, the lights flickered a bit. "Interesting next." Meg asked.  
"Rogue. I can absorb others powers. I'm not going to demonstrate." the intro's dragged on. Only Hidama, Hana, Nikki, Mel, or twins didn't demonstrate. For one all of them besides Athena and Hana didn't trust her. There just wasn't a nice aura around her it seemed.  
"Well that's everyone. And thanks to those who demonstrated. Now in this class I will first be teaching you about Myths and Legends. Then we'll get onto the boring stuff. Who here had heard about the Sailor Scouts?" the girls, Ryan, and the Brotherhood looked up. "No one. Wow that's the first. Well I'll tell you the story."

"A long time ago, there was a time known as the Silver Millennium. It was a happy time, filled with magic, mystical creatures and royalty. There was a princess for each planet and the moon. However earth had a prince named Darien. He and Serena, the princess of the moon, fell in love. Serenity was the keeper of the most powerful crystal, the Silver Imperial Crystal. Serena had many protectors, infact they were all the princesses of the other planets. The Inners, where her main court, and the Outers kept watch for any invasions from other worlds."

"However, there were several other scouts that no ones really heard of. They were called the Solar Scouts, and they did not have the duty of protecting Serena. The first was Sailor Star, the teams leader. Then there was Sailor Orion, the teams spy and thief. Sun Knight came next, he was a prince, he was how you would say the temper of the team. The oldest member was Starlight Knight, he was their wisdom and their docter. Sailor Andromeda, was the teams acrobatic mostly. Sailor Dawn and Dusk Knight were twins, Dawn was the peacemaker, and her twin was the argumentive one. Sailor Sakura, the teams informative. Sailor Nova was the strategist of them all. And last was Sailor Meteor, the quiet one of the group, but also very deadly. Actually all of them are great in combat and stealth."

"When the Silver time fell they were destroyed by one of their enemies and reborn thousands of years later. There soul purpose is to protect the cosmos, and eliminate all threats. In fact one of there own members happened to be a certain threat, but no one knows who." she finished. All the ones who knew the senshi looked shocked. One of their own members was also their enemy? The class room turned into a debate class. The girls and Ryan gathered around.  
"Now we really need to meet at lunch. This is so weird, first Hana and Athena transform and now this old hag suddenly appears and explains everything." Ryan commented, trying not to look at his sisters face. "No kidding, something is diffidently going on. We need to find out what and fast. Remember to meet us on the roof." Mel said. The team split up and went to talk to the other students. Meg sat at her desk smirking.  
'I placed the seed of doubt in there hearts. I know some of these students were the scouts, I just need to find out who. And finally turn them against each other.' she thought her eyes wondering the class, stopping on someone she knew. Her smirk grew bigger. 'Well if it isn't my partner, only he doesn't exactly no it. Hm, looks like he's keeping an eye on those four girls, they must be the pure souls, which also might mean they are the sailor scouts. Well looks like I have some work to do. Thank you so much Ryoon.'

* * *

i'm getting a little lazy on typing but i'll try update as much as posible.  
Tenshi: review if you truly wish for her to keep it up.  
Spirit: yep and thanks to those did, Ja ne Death


	12. Fighting Darkness

Hello everyone here are the people and there owners:  
Sailor Sakura/Hana-from Princess Serena; Xavior Sailor Andromeda/Nikki- Black Mage of Darkness; Sailor Meteor/Night- Eternal1990; Sailor Nova/Mel-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight/Sephy,Ryan-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star/Hidama-mine; Sailor Orion/Athena-my friend's

Sun Knight/Damien-Maiden Genisis; Starlight Knight/Mike-Kat Margaret/Meg-Mayla  
  
Spirit: well i'm going to make the chapters longer for two reasons. 1:  
Tenshi: because that means happy veiwers and more reviews SPirit: and 2:  
Tenshi: less chapters to put up so instead of having like fifty we'll only have maybe 25, maybe. here's the next chp anyway.

* * *

The girls and Ryan met on the roof at lunch. Each all having the same questions, yet knowing they weren't going to find the answers. "How does the teacher know so much about us? I mean I never even heard of the sailor scouts till me and Hana transformed." Athena said. Hana nodded.  
"I'm wondering the same thing." Sephy whispered.  
"I think we should keep an eye on her. She doesn't ...well feel right to me." Ry said leaning against the wall, head resting in his hands.  
"Do you think?.." they all turned to Night. "Do you think she was someone from our past?" They all thought about this. It could be true, after all she did seem to know a lot about it. Even Hana and Athena didn't remember much about the past. Heck maybe this woman was even a sailor scout herself. "That reminds, last night I had a dream about our past." Mel said. They all turned to her eager to hear more. "Well I remember us and two more boys lined up outside of a castle, at least I think it was us. We were transformed and looked a little beaten. That's when I noticed this woman standing, well actually flouting in front of us. She had this dark reddish purple hair and black eyes. She held out this hand mirror and a black light flashed and I woke up." "Do you think that was the day we died?" Hidama asked. Mel shrugged.  
"Ah this is getting us no where! First I get in trouble with that stupid jock, then this weird woman appears and seems to have all the answers, and now we're having dreams of our past selves dying, could this day get any worse?" Nikki exclaimed.  
Suddenly Nikki and Mel were lifted up into the air, by some weird dark creature.  
"Nikki!! Mel!!" They shouted. "Hehehe, you girls should really be careful with what you say." they turned to see a woman dressed in a long silver dress she had a sword strapped to her back and looked at them with her mischievous blue eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Hana shouted.  
"Temper, temper Hana. Or should I call you Sailor Sakura. But I'm Margaret." she said waving her finger back and forth.  
"Well if you know who I am there's no need to hide. SAKURA POWER TRANSFORM!" "ORION COSMIC POWER!" both transformed. They headed for their two trapped friends but were stopped by three other demons.  
One of the demons spots the rest of the group and fires a blast at them. All are able to avoid it except Sephy, who is thrown off the roof. "SEPHY!!" Hidama screamed jumping after her grabbing onto the ledge of the roof with one hand and the small girl with the other.  
"Sephy hold on tight." she said. Sephy held on as tight as she could, but was beginning to slip out of the silver haired girls grip. They heard students shouting from below them. Hidama tried pulling them both up but didn't have the strength with only one hand. "Hidama I'm slipping!" Sephy cried fear etched in her voice and on her voice.  
"Don't let go Sephy!!" she said, but that didn't work the green haired girl's hand finally slipped out of her grasp. "SEPHY!!!" "Ahhhhhh.." Sephy screamed as she fell. "I got her, I got her!" someone said from below, next thing she knew something had grabbed her out of the air and held her to it. Whoever it was clung to the wall like some kind of lizard of frog. She looked to see Todd.  
"Sephy you ok?" he asked. She just nodded, a little to scared to speak. They climbed back down to the ground.  
Back up on the roof Ryan was fuming and had charged the demon who had nearly killed his sister. Throwing punches and kicks everywhere on it. However being in the form he was he was to slow for the demon. It shot a blast at him sending him across the ground. He rose up, a black aura forming around him. A black pen formed in his hand, he held it up and called out.  
"DUSK CHAOS POWER!" Black light engulfed him and disappeared, leaving him standing with his arms crossed, and wings folded. His outfit had changed to that of a Knight's, black armor, a black cape, black mask, and black angels wings on his back.  
The demon sneered at his appearance and charged. Dusk Knight pulled out a sword that was made of fire and fought him off. "I'll make you pay for almost killing my sister." he said as he continued to fight the demon off.  
Meanwhile Nikki and Mel were being carried around by some black hairless werewolf thing with bat wings. Both were struggling in it's grip but had no effect.  
"Let us go!!" Mel shouted. The thing dropped her and let her fall for a few seconds before diving down and catching her. "That's not what she meant you freak!!" Nikki cried trying to dig her nails into it's arms, but they were like leather. It soon did the same thing to her. Dropping her then swooping down to catch her.  
"It's just playing with them!" Evan said he, Bobby, and Jubilee had followed the thing to the back of the school, trying to save the girls. "Here I'll stop it for awhile then it's your two's turn." Jubilee said. She closed her eyes and raised her hands up to the sky. Fireworks sprouted in front of the creature stopping it in it's tracks. Bobby held out his hand and ice mist flowed out of it and formed around the creatures wings. Evan shot two of his spikes out crashing into the frozen wings. Unable to fly the demon dropped the girls, as the three plummeted to the ground. Both boys ran and caught them just before they hit the ground. The demon wasn't so lucky, a sickening crack was heard as it landed head first onto the pavement.  
"Thank you for saving us." Mel said as Bobby set her down. Evan set Nikki down too. "We have to check on the others." Jubilee said, they nodded and ran back to where everyone was. Hoping no one had ended up like that flying demon.  
  
"HELLISH DESTINY!" "CHERRY PETALS SLASH!" The two attacks killed off the demon. Now only one remained. Dusk had hack the one who had almost killed Sephy it pieces which he then burned. The one remaining demon was currently battling Orion, who was doing so well with it. In fact after about five more seconds the creature had her on the ground and was ready to finish her with his spear. "Say good bye Orion." "Orion!!" Dusk and Sakura cried trying to reach her but they were to far off.  
"I'm coming Orion! METEOR POWER!" Night called out. Black stars and lines surrounded her covering her entire body, soon they disappeared. She had a pitch black skirt. Black Chinese shoes and her bow is a dark purple and the rest of her outfit has a lavender tint to it. She ran to help her friend. "METEOR SHOWER!" meteors came down from the sky hitting the demon and killing it.  
"Sailor Meteor welcome to th club." Orion said as Meteor helped her up.  
"Um it's great to be here I guess." she said quietly.  
"You brats are going to pay for this. But the best thing is I now know who you are. Till we meet again." Margaret said jumping backwards into the air and vanishing in a grey light.  
"Uh didn't she already kind of knew who we were?" Sakura asked herself.  
"Who cares, we need to find the others." they looked at Hidama who had jumped back onto the roof after trying to save Sephy. They nodded. "Now you guys go to the teachers parking lot and de-transform, I'll get the rest of the group." They separated to do as they were told, and Hidama went to get the other three. Unknown to them Ryoon had watched the whole thing in a nearby tree. He was confused but also pleased. 'What is Margaret doing here? Did the Queen send her here, but why? Oh well she helped me find out one's weakness, his sister. The others will be revealed soon I'm sure.' he thought. 'Still this was my mission. Margaret must have said something to Queen Carith. Damn that woman. I'll make her regret ever joining us.' with that he disappeared.  
  
The Scouts and Knight met at the park, along with the X-men and Brotherhood, who Hidama couldn't get rid of. They had seen the whole thing and wanted to know what was going on with the new mutants. In fact two others had followed them, Mike the PE teacher, and Sol or Damien who Evan had dragged along. "So what were those things? And what were you guys dressed in?" Jean asked. "Well um we would like to know to actually. But we are Sailor Scouts." Hana said.  
"Ahem." Ryan cleared his throat.  
"Oh and Knight. We just learned about that when we were attacked on the streets that one day. You know the story Miss Night told in History, well we're the eleven she was talking about. Well we are missing two members. Which are the other two Knights so right now poor Ryan is all alone." she joked. "Thanks. I fell loved." he said crossing his arms.  
"Those were demons. That attacked you, normally they work for someone so you can bet they won't be the last ones you see. I've fought some before, there actually very easy to kill any normal person can do it with a gun, well to most demons anyway." Mike spoke up. Everyone turned to him.  
"You seem to know a lot about this. Is that why you followed us here?" Lance asked. Mike nodded. "Well could you tell us more." Scott asked, but only received a glare from him.  
"Please Mike it will really help us out." Sephy quietly asked. He let out a sigh.  
"Alright. But to be honest I don't know to much more. Well there are many ranking of demons, some are very powerful that not even probably the strongest mutant can defeat, that's probably why you exist. Others are tough but are beatable by mutant standards, and some are just plan weak." he explained. "Really that's all I know about them, and only from experience." "Thanks. Anyway that's all we really know."Mel said. "Well I think you guys should stay with us at the institute. For safety." Kurt offered.  
"It would do more good then harm, please Hidama!" Athena started her train of pleads. Hidama sighed and nodded. "Yeah!!! we get to live in a institute!" "We'll come too. I don't need those freaks attacking Sephy in the middle of the night." Ry said, his sister smiled at him.  
"I'll come too, what about you Damien? Do you want to join us? Don't think I didn't notice you." Hana said. "And you Night?" "I'll go." Night said quietly.  
"I'll have to talk to my mother about it, but I think she'll agree. Why are you asking me though? I'm not in this." he answered.  
"Well your new here and a mutant I thought you might fell more welcomed." she said then turned to the Brotherhood. "Don't even ask. We're not staying with them, we're not exactly on good terms with that place." Pietro said. The other members nodded.  
"Well ok, then I won't." she said smiling. "Anyway we should go and pack. It would be best if we went tonight. They might attack at any moment, since they know who we are." "Good idea. Mel and I will help you guys. Right Mel?" Mel nodded to Nikki. "Lets go now. We'll meet you guys at the institute, just tell the professor we're coming. Gut tschüs!" "huh?" Everyone said.  
"Oops, I mean good bye." she said. "What I'm from Europe?" she explained smiling. She and Mel went to help the others pack as the X-men went to the institute, Sol went to his house, and the Brotherhood went to their's.  
  
"She failed that mission." Queen Carith said to herself. She was looking into the large mirror again, her onyx eyes seemed faded out. Her skin was getting paler, she need souls and soon or she would fade away. "Margaret had better start gathering more, that stupid teachers wasn't enough. Oh!" She collapsed to the ground clutching her chest, her breathing picked up in short uneven breathes. She was dying. A grey light appeared and a gasp was heard. "My queen!?" soon Margaret rushed over to her. "What is wrong? Why are you on the floor." "I'm fine Margaret, I just need more souls. Without them my life energy will dissolve into nothing and I will die. Have you brought any for me." Margaret nodded and handed her a small wooden box, you could hear muffled cries coming from it.  
"Thank you." the queen took the box and slowly opened it's lid, the souls poured out of it shrieking. There were only four. Quickly Carith inhaled the souls and her color returned. "Thank you Margaret, but that won't sustain me for long, we must collect more. As well as some for our army." "This planet is small, we might not have enough souls for a large army, but I will try to do as you wish My Queen." Margaret said, she curtsied as she vanished in her grey light.  
  
"Here we are." Nikki said. They had arrived at the institute all packed and ready. Logan and Mike were waiting outside for them. They helped them carry there bags. Logan led Ryan to the guys area as Mike led the girls to there rooms.  
"Sephy you'll be with Melody and Nikki. Hidama, Athena, Night, and Hana will be in the room next to them. I'm sure Nikki and Mel will help you out with the schedules." He said dumping their bags by the door. "I'll leave you to your unpacking, oh and boys aren't allowed in the rooms after 8:00. Understood?" they nodded and he left.  
"Don't worry about him. He's just very protective of girls, he glared at Bobby all through dinner once, since he was sitting next to Mel." Nikki said sitting on one of the beds. Athena jumped up onto her, body slamming her.  
"I call this bed, though I think it's a little lumpy and black." she joked. Nikki shoved the blonde off of her.  
"Very funny." she spat playfully.  
"I really don't care which bed I have, you two can choose first." Hidama said. Night chose the bed nearest the wall on the right side and Hana chose the one next to her, which meant Hidama was in the last corner next to Athena. They each began putting there stuff away. Sephy was in the next room doing the same. Soon they all gathered back into the four girls room. "So what now. We become super hero's and fight off all evil, yet the world doesn't even know we exist?" Hana asked.  
"That about sums it up." they turned to see Ryan at the door.  
"Hey your supposed to knock you know, what if we were changing?" Athena said throwing a glare at him.  
"Then you must want to be seen, since the door was hanging wide open." that shut the pink girl up and he took a seat in one of the chairs, his chest to the back part of it. "Really I have nothing to say about this, after all I haven't transformed yet." Mel said.  
"Neither has Sephy, Hidama and I. We also have to look for those other two nights." Nikki said.  
"Well I don't think their far off, in fact I think there very close by." Hidama said.  
"How do you know?" Night asked slyly.  
"Hidama was training at a temple in Kyoto, Japan. She has the ability to sense things, but only sometimes." Athena explained. Hidama turned to her long time friend and started speaking to her in Japanese.  
(In Japanese)  
"Athena keep quiet." "Why? You were creeping them out. I had to tell them." "Still it was my business. If I wanted them to know then I would have told them." "Whatever" (back in English)  
"What were you two saying?" Ryan asked. Hidama gave him a look and he shut up. A bell rang, echoing through the halls and rooms. "Oh that's the dinner bell come on lets go eat." Nikki said, they nodded and followed her down to the mess hall, were dinner was being served.

* * *

Review please

Tenshi: we love reviews::bows to reviews, while humming:  
Spirit:: pulls him off floor:: well not that much, but yes i do enjoy them, so please review.  
Ja ne

Death


	13. Dark Pasts, Loving Future

Hello everyone here are the people and there owners:  
Sailor Sakura/Hana-from Princess Serena Xavior Sailor Andromeda/Nikki- Black Mage of Darkness. Sailor Meteor/Night- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova/Mel-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight/Sephy,Ryan-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star/Hidama-mine Sailor Orion/Athena-my friend's Sun Knight/Damien-Maiden Genisis Starlight Knight/Mike-Kat Margaret/Meg-Mayla  
  
Spirit: well i'm going to make the chapters longer for two reasons. 1:  
Tenshi: because that means happy veiwers and more reviews SPirit: and 2:  
Tenshi: less chapters to put up so instead of having like fifty we'll only have myabe 25, maybe. here's the next chp anyway and i think your going to like this one.

Spirit:ps. sorry for all the typos, i'm trying to get better at that.

* * *

They didn't have school the next day, thanks to that little incident. So the Sailors and Knight decided to relax in the courtyard under a few trees. They didn't want to think about all that had been going on. They just wanted a break while they could get one.  
"Man I miss the ocean." Mel muttered.  
"Me two, don't you miss it Hidama?" Athena asked, and got a nod as her response.  
"I miss it too, though I don't really remember much about it." Hana said.  
"You used to live near the ocean too, where at?" Athena asked turning her head towards the silver haired girl.  
"I lived in Tokyo till my parents got in a wreak and died. My mom was a mutant too, though then I hadn't developed my powers yet." she explained.  
"I know how you feel, both my dad and brother died in a wreak too. My mom was always away at work trying to support us, that's why I ended up here. She just couldn't take it anymore, well that and this place was great for my developing." Mel said looking up at the clouds. "What about you Nikki, what was your life like?" "My parents hated me, I had set my teddy bear on fire on day and that's how they found out. We were living in England, and when I was 13 they finally kicked me out. I got a few jobs and saved up to move here." Nikki explained hugging her knees ands looking at the ground.  
"Hidama had a similar life. She-" HIdama clamped her hand over Athena's mouth.  
"I can tell it. My parent's did except me either, and treated me like I was a monster, I ran away when I was 13 and have been living with Athena ever since. My grandmother still gives me money though, because it turns out her first husband was a mutant too." she said.  
"Sephy and I never knew our parent's, we were abandoned and were taken in by a Catholic orphanage. They were nice, but still treated us different then the other kids there." Ryan said, he was standing up and his twin was sitting at his feet playing with her hair.  
"My parent's were always drunk. One day my dad tried to drown me in our pool, that's when I discovered my powers over water. The next day I ran away." Night quietly said, it was the most they had ever heard from her.  
"Well it can speak." Athena joked.  
"What about you Athena?" Night asked. Athena's face fell, she turned to Hidama who nodded, understanding. Hidama told her story for her.  
"Athena had an abusive father even before she found out she was a mutant. Her mother always tried to stop him, but that never worked. One day he had beaten her mother almost to death. Athena used her mind illusions to distract him then shot a small fireball in his face. He eventually burned to death. I hadn't meet her yet, she and her mother moved running from the police. Her mother now lives in Organ. I had met them before they had split up." Everyone was quiet. Athena got up and went towards the house, not wanting hear what they would think. She was a murderer, she had killed her father. She wondered if any of them would look at her the same way. Her pace quickened and she soon was sprinting out of the gates instead of going inside. She just kept running. 'They hate me now. Who could be friends with someone like me. I truly am what the humans think of me. Why? Why? Why?' she thought as she ran into the park. Soon she collapsed by a bench. Rain began pouring down suddenly. 'Hidama? Oh no, I upset her. I have to go back.'She made to get up but found she was to tired. "Oh this is just great." she said aloud.  
"Athena?" she gasped and turned her head to see John standing there. "What are you doing out here?" "I...it's.." she sighed and looked down. "No reason. I just decided to go for a run, and got tired," she lied. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Running in pink boots? I don't think that's very comfortable." he said helping her onto the bench and sat next to her.  
"Ok I lied, but I can't tell you the truth. At least not right now." 'Or ever.' she thoughtas she looked at her hands. The rain wasn't letting up. She had to find Hidama.  
"Hey do you think you can help me back to the institute?" she asked. He nodded and draped her arm over his shoulder. They slowly walked back together. Finally they got to the gates, no one was outside due to the rain. "Here we are." John said. "Do you want me to take you up to the door?" "But I thought you weren't on good terms with this place." she recalled.  
"Well, yes, but I don't really care, I just want to make sure you get in alright." he explained. She smiled and nodded. He helped her up the driveway and to the door. Athena took back her arm and was about to go in.  
"Hey Athena?" she turned back to him, and was immediately in his embrace. " are you sure your okay?" her eyes grew wide, as she felt her heart grow wings and fly away.  
"Uh..yes. Im fine John, really." she said trying to not make her voice sound shaky.  
"Good." he said and pushed her a little away from him, but he still had his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't be sad anymore Athena, it doesn't suit you." with that he drew closer and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled back and started walking away.  
Athena didn't know what to do. The guy she had liked since their first meeting had just kissed her, and was even worried about her. The sky cleared up and it became very sunny with only a few clouds in the sky. She remembered Hidama and rushed inside, wincing as the pain in her muscles protested against her sudden burst. She opened the door to their room and found Hidama sitting by the window. She was smiling.  
"Hidama? Are you okay? I'm sorry I made you cry before, I'm really sorry. It's just-" Hidama had gotten up and threw a towel at her.  
"Your soaked Athena, your going to catch a cold, if you don't get dry. And don't worry about it Athena. Oh and next time try kissing John back." she said, still showing her very rare smile. Athena smiled back, until realization dawned on her.  
"Wait you were watching?" she cried. Hidama's smile only grew as did the sunny light outside.  
"Maybe. Anyway I'm going to take a shower. Ja ne." she said entering the bathroom, the weather returned to normal. Athena just sighed and took Hidama's seat next to the window. 'Man this day as been weird. Well not as weird as the two days we got attacked, but still pretty weird.' she thought before she wrapped her hair up in the towel and began looking for some dry clothes.  
  
After that little talk with the others Mel was wondering around outside. That conversation had brought up a lot of painful memories for her. She hoped Athena was doing ok. She knew the bubbly blonde wouldn't have killed anyone unless really necessary or by accident. Still she wondered if Athena was the one who was the betrayer as Ms. Night had said. She was the only one she knew who had killed someone, and it was out of anger. No, what was she thinking? It was to early to point fingers at anyone right now. As far as she knew they were all suspects.  
Even she was. Sure she knew she would never betray any of her friends now, but was she even the same as back then. That was over millions of years ago, plenty of time for someone to change. She sighed, and continued on her walk.  
"Hey Melody!" she looked over her shoulder and saw Bobby running up to her.  
"Bobby I told you before you can call me Mel." she said sighing.  
"Oh sorry. I keep forgetting to, anyway 'Mel' I was wondering why you were walking in the rain with out an umbrella?" he asked. She blinked and looked up at the sky, it was raining. She had been lost in thought she hadn't even noticed it.  
"Oh I didn't realize it was raining, I was thinking." she said and continued walking, Bobby followed her.  
"Well here at least wear this." he said and wrapped his jacket around her. "Uh thanks." was all she said as she put her arms in the sleeves and the hood over her head. "But what about you?" "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she assured her, as they walked on. "So uh....Mel I was wondering.." She turned to look at him, and noticed a light blush forming on his cheeks. 'Why is he blushing? Better yet, why am I blushing.' she thought, as she felt her own cheeks warm up. Finding her voice she managed a "yes?" "Well..I was wondering if...you'd like to...see a movie sometime...and maybe have dinner someplace with...me?" he asked, he was looking at the ground, to nervous to look her in the eyes. Mel didn't know what to say, well actually she did but was to nervous herself to actually say it. Instead she slid her hand into his. He looked over at her and she nodded smiling. No more was said as the two silently walked hand in hand back inside. The clouds soon disappearing, revealing the beautiful sun.  
  
Hidama and Athena both emerged from their room. They wondered where the rest of their friends had gone off to. They went downstairs and sat down to watch tv. Well actually Hidama read a magazine, while Athena watched cartoons. Both looked up when they heard the door open and saw Mel and Bobby walk in holding hands. Athena was about to make a comment when a glare from Hidama silenced her. Ororo also soon stepped into the room and looked around till she spotted Hidama.  
"Hidama, I need to talk to you for a moment." she said.  
"Busted." Athena joked, Hidama threw her magazine at her and followed the older woman out into a vacant room. "What is it you wish of me?" "The professor has asked me to help you with your powers. We all noticed the weather change earlier and he said it was you. I can also manipulate weather, well at least create storms and winds, things like that." she explained.  
"I'm handling my power on my own. Yes sometimes I make the mistake of showing emotion, but I will perfect that." she answered. Ororo looked a little shocked, as well as saddened, she placed a hand on the silver haired girl's shoulder.  
"Hidama that's what he wishes me to help you with. It's not right to bottle up your emotions the way you do. You're a teenager, your supposed to be having mood swings and tantrums." she said waving her other hand in a circular motion. "All I'm asking is will you give these lessons a try or not?" ".....I guess....what do I have to loose? Besides my ability to not hurl things at others when I am angered." Hidama said shrugging her shoulders. The door behind them opened, Mike stepped in.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were in here." he said. "I just need to get some papers for Charles and I'll be on my way." he walked over to a drawer and produced several papers. Hidama looked at Ororo and noticed the woman was slightly blushing, she was also fidgeting. "Sorry again." Mike said then left them alone. If Hidama could, she would have smirked at her new teachers reactions. "Was that just the heat or were you blushing?" she asked, a line she got from Athena. Ororo's blushed reddened further, as her expression changed to a little bit of shock and embarrassment.  
"I-it was ..just the heat. Now we will start your lessons tomorrow after school, if you have it tomorrow." she said covering up. Hidama nodded and left the room, she walked back to Athena who was now talking to Night and Sephy.  
"Where's the rest of them?" she asked.  
"Ryan is working out as well as Nikki and Hana. And Mel went somewhere with Bobby. The rest of us are slowly dying of boredom." Athena said letting out a frustrated sigh. "So what did Storm say to you?" "Ororo? She just's wants to help me control my powers better, without having to hide my emotion." the Dark eyed girl said, plopping down next to Sephy on the coach.  
"I think that's a good idea." Sephy stated, giving her a shy smile.  
"Me too." Night put in.  
"Yeah!! So you won't be a robot anymore." Athena cried poking her friend in the arm. Hidama looked at her.  
"So did you tell the others about your little kiss this evening?" she asked, Athena paled, as the two other girls looked at her for a answer.  
"Really!? Alright Athena, lets here it and don't leave out any details!" Nikki and Hana had just entered the room in time to hear what Hidama had said. They soon moved to one of the bedrooms, shut and locked the door, before Athena explained, leaving out the part, where she thought they would hate her, because it was obvious now that they didn't. Sephy and Night sighed in envy, Hidama remained indifferent, while Nikki and Hana whooped. Athena looked at the two mischievously.  
"What about you two? Don't you have anyone. What about Evan Nikki? Or Kurt for you Hana? Don't think I haven't noticed the secret glances you give them at lunch or in history." she struck a nerve and smiled when they didn't respond. "I thought so..." "Speaking of crushes, Ms. Ororo has one on Mike." Hidama suddenly said, saving the two from further embarrassment, as Athena's attention was drawn to what she had just said.  
"Really?...hm....looks like I have more work to do..." she said tapping her chin.  
"What do you mean by work?" Sephy asked.  
"Oh nothing, nothing.." she said quickly getting up and exiting the room. The girls shrugged and separated. Nikki went back to the gym, to work out a little more. When she got there it was empty. 'Hmm Ry must have stopped a little after Hana and me.' she thought. She took a sip of water, and wrapped some protective bandages over her hands as she went to the nearest punching bag. She wished the others would practice too. It would help the next time a demon showed up. She heard the door open, but didn't break her focus on the bag. She continued her rain of kicks, punches, and other tricks. Soon she stopped to get some water, and rest her reddened hands. Someone was walking up to her, she looked up to see Evan also taking a break. Remembering what Athena said she cursed under her breathe.  
'Damn that pink prep.' she thought. "You should take it easy." she looked up to see he had walked up to her and was looking at her hands. They were still covered up with the white bandages. Instantly he took them into his hands and pulled the cloth down, revealing small bruises that forming on her knuckles. She pulled her hands away.  
"It's nothing. I didn't even know I had those." she said, hiding them behind her back. He shook his head at her.  
"Your going to feel it the next the time you fight or practice." he pointed out.  
"Why do you care?" she snapped. Quickly she realized what she did. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap. I guess, I'm still not used to people caring for me." "Well I do care about you, and so do the others. So you might want to get used to it." he said grinning. She smiled and nodded. "Hey are you ok? I mean yesterday at school with that thing that had you?" she looked at him. He really was worried about her.  
"Yeah, I am now. It just kind of scared me, but I wasn't physically hurt." she assured him, he let out a quite sigh. She walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for worrying about me." he didn't know what say, as she grabbed her stuff and left the gym.

* * *

Review please

Tenshi: told yah you would like it!  
Spirit: the rest of the Romances will probably be in the next chap. now Tenshi: you must review. so please do so, and tell us how you liked this chap.  
Ja Ne Death


	14. Fair Magic

Hello everyone here are the people and there owners:  
Sailor Sakura/Hana-from Princess Serena Xavior Sailor Andromeda/Nikki- Black Mage of Darkness. Sailor Meteor/Night- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova/Mel-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight/Sephy,Ryan-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star/Hidama-mine Sailor Orion/Athena-my friend's Sun Knight/Damien-Maiden Genisis Starlight Knight/Mike-Kat Margaret/Meg-Mayla  
  
Spirit: hi all! welcome back, sorry for the delay, i was finishing up one of my other stories.  
Tenshi: if you want to read it it's called Another Shot, and it's finished now.  
Spirit: anyway here's the next chapter and i hope you like it. Read and Review!!

* * *

The next day was still school free, so the girls, Ryan, Sol, and a few of the x-men went to the fair. Athena and Hana found it amusing how Nikki and Evan would blush every time the caught the other looking at them. Night tried to get them to stop giggling and reminded Athena of her own crush. The blonde stayed quite after that. The large group decided to split up and meet at the food court in two hours. The first group consisted of Hidama, Athena, Hana, Night, Jubilee, Kurt and Sol. The rest were in the second group.  
"So where you guys want to go first?"Hana asked.  
"Don't really care, just not any kiddy rides." Sol said.  
"Well that really narrows it down. I know, how about we play some games?" Athena suggested. The others agreed to it. And they headed for the area with all the games in it. Hidama and Night didn't really want to play and let the others have their fun.  
"They lets get some cotton candy." Hidama said.  
"Ok." Night replied and followed the silver haired girl over to a small trailer where the smells of caramel apples, and hotdogs drift through out the grounds. Hidama ordered a bag and paid the guy. She opened it up and took half out for herself and handed the other half to Night. They munched on it as they headed back to their group, only to find them gone.  
"Great they left us." Hidama sighed.  
"Maybe they just went to play more games." Night said quietly. The emotionless girl nodded and they walked around looking for any sign on them.  
"Ok how about you go that way and I'll go this way. We'll meet at the dart game ok?" Hidama asked. Night nodded and they separated to cover more ground.  
Night looked around at all the games, trying to catch a glimpse of her friends anywhere. Her cotton candy was almost gone by now, but she really didn't mind. She passed a bunch of kids playing this toss game in order to win a fish. She smiled as one little girl won and squealed as the guy gave her a orange goldfish, in a little plastic bag. She continued on her way, passing many other kids who had won stuffed animals, candy, and other prizes. 'I'm so happy I came here. Still I wonder what my parents are doing. They probably didn't even report my disappearance to the police.' she thought, but she really didn't care now. Not with all the friends she had made, and the home she had. She even found out she was a part of a group of long forgotten warriors. How many people could say that?  
"Hey there." someone called out. She turned to see a group of guys walking up to her. 'Not again!" she thought. She turned away from them and walked away. Picking up her pace when she realized they were still following her.  
"Come on, we just want to talk babe." one said stepping in front of her. "I don't." she replied and tried to get past him. Another guy stepped in her path. She was surround now. What was it with her and a group of stupid boys surrounding her? She pulled out her two fans. The guys only laughed.  
"What are you going to do with those? Blow us away?" on joked. He grabbed her arm and she slashed at him with one of the fans. It left a small cut on his upper arm. He let go surprised at what she had done. Two guys pulled out pocket knifes and stood their ground. Night saw her chance and dashed out of their little circle. "Get back here!!" she heard them cry out behind her. She didn't stop, nor did she slow down, that is until she ran right into someone. The person shoved her behind them as if protecting her. She looked at them to find it was Lance. The guys stopped a few feet away from them.  
"Who the hell are you?" one guy asked. Lance just smirked.  
"A mutant." he said, venom dripping from his voice. They guys backed up and finally ran away from them. Lance turned to Night. He reached for her cheek and wiped it. She looked at his hand and saw a small amount of blood on it. She hadn't even noticed she was cut, it must have been she had past one of them when she ran.  
"Come on. We need to clean it." he said leading her to a water fountain. She rinsed the blood of her face and wiped it dry with some napkins Lance had gotten. "Thank you." she said. He shrugged.  
"It was nothing. You ok?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. So want to hang out?" "Sure. But I also have to find my friends. I sort of lost them." she explained. He grinned, and she felt her heart skip.  
"I'll help you find them then." he said and they walked down the aisle of games. She didn't notice but he still had her hand in his, even when she did though she didn't pull it away. She liked it, and it was clear that Lance did too.  
  
"Alright another hit." Kurt yelled excitedly, he and Sol had been competing in this game for awhile now. Neither would admit defeat till one ran out of money. Athena, Hana, and Jubilee just stood by and watched, they had already tried to stop the grudge match, but had no effect. Hana looked around and for the first time realized Night and Hidama weren't with them.  
"Hey where'd the two quite ones go?" she asked. The other two looked around as well.  
"Maybe they went to get a snack. Or found a game to play." Jubilee suggested. Athena shook her head.  
"Nah, Hidama's not the type to play anything really. They probably did get hungry, they'll be back. I'm more worried about these two lunkheads." she said, as Kurt and Sol got in another argument. Hana sighed and went to go break it up.  
"Hey Jubilee you grab Sol, and I'll take Kurt." she said. The girl nodded and both dragged the boys apart. "Kurt would you stop this? Honestly if you run out of money don't expect us to pay for lunch." "Alright, alright I'll stop. Just stop pulling my collar." he whined. Hana smirked before releasing him. "Geez, why did you have to do that?" "Because if I didn't you would've started a fight. And that's the last thing I need right now. Especially with what's been going on." she explained looking around at all the prizes that had caught her eye. "Lets go play some other game. And this time, don't get competitive. They're just carnival games." Kurt nodded and followed her over to another stand. It was a toss game where you try to toss a beanbag into moving targets. They paid the guy and were given five chances to win. "So Kurt, Kitty told me this is not how you really look? But what's keeping you from changing?" Hana asked.  
"This watch? The Professor gave it to me ( I don't remember if this right)" he explained. Hana didn't really know how a watch was keeping him in human form, but oh well, she wasn't going to press the matter. She tossed her last beanbag and made it into a green pot.  
"Alright I did it!" she cried throwing her arms up. The man gave her a little seal toy. "Aw this is all I won?" he pointed to a sign that said:  
Red-large prize Blue-medium prize Green-small prize.  
"Hmph, all that work for a little seal." she whined looking at the slightly deformed animal in her hand. Kurt shrugged and tossed his own last beanbag, it landed in a blue pot. "Alright I got it in the blue." "Congradulations." the bored owner said and handed him a red teddy bear holding a plastic heart. Kurt looked at it funny then handed it to Hana.  
"Here you can have this one." he said. Hana's eyes lite up and she grabbed the bear to hug it.  
"Thank you!!!" she cried as she straggled her new doll, Kurt laughed at her. She looked like a little kid doing that. The poor deformed seal was forgotten as it was shoved into her bag. However she kept the bear out. "Thanks Kurt, this bear is so cute...hm...I think I'll call it Chibi-Kurt." she said.  
"Chibi?" Kurt asked raising un eyebrow. "It means small in Japanese. Or young." she said still hugging the bear, but not as hard anymore. Kurt nodded and they walked back to the others. Suddenly a group of guys ran past them, or rather into Hana knocking her into Kurt who caught her.  
"Hey, what's your problem?!" he yelled, but they didn't hear him as they continued running. "I wonder what that was about?" Hana didn't respond, she was blushing as Kurt had his arms around her waist. Her eyes were wide with surprise and embarrassment.  
"Hey Hana are you alright?" she heard him ask. She nodded her head quickly and pushed out of his arms, still blushing. "Uh you look a little....red." "I...I'm alright. Really, lets just get back to the others." she laughed nervously and started heading over to the others. A hand grabbed her wrist however, preventing her from taking another step. She looked back at Kurt and saw Concern and worry in his face. "Kurt really I'm fine, they had just startled me is all." she assured him. "Ok..if you say so." he said and let her go. She smiled and grabbed his hand back.  
"Don't worry so much. Now come on." she said pulling him with her as she went back to the others.  
  
Jubilee just let Sol throw his tantrum. He was mad at her for pulling him away, and not being able to beat Kurt at the game. She had her arms crossed and tapped her foot, waiting him to finish. His face was slightly red with frustration. He kept mumbling about stupid blue haired boys, and dumb games. It was actually quiet amusing. Athena had to leave so he wouldn't laugh and get more upset. Finally it looked like he was staring to calm down.  
"Finished?" Jubilee asked. He glared at her, but nodded. "Good, I swear you act like a two year old." "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his anger rising again.  
"Exactly how it sounds. Now stop throwing your tantrum and lets have some fun." she said. She led him over to another game. She paid for it and was handed a baseball, she aimed at the bottles and threw it, knocking down only the top one.  
"Nice hit." the owner said, and stacked the bottle up again before handing her the baseball again. "Come on Sol don't you want to play?" Sol now had his arms crossed and was scowling. She sighed. "Fine just stand there like an old grouchy man." She took aim again but this time wasn't able to hit any of the bottles. She sighed again and excepted her last ball from the guy. She looked at her targets again. Suddenly she felt something press up against her back hand two hands softly wrapped around her own hands. It was Sol, he was helping her position herself. "Relax yourself, your to tense." he instructed. She took a deep breathe and relaxed her body, though it was kind of hard with the position she was in. "Ok now lean to this side and bring the ball up to your ear." He helped move her hands to the right position. "Now when I count to three, you release the ball as hard as you can. Ready?" she nodded. "Ok 1...2...3!!" he let go of her and she hurled the ball, it crashed into the bottles knocking them all down.  
"Yes!! I did it!! Thanks Sol!" she cried hugging him. A light pinkish stain formed on his cheeks, until she released him to except her prize, which was a medium green and blue caterpillar looking thing that was smiling. "Uh..yeah anytime." Sol said still slightly embarrassed. Jubilee saw his expression and smiled. She grabbed his hand, which in turn caused him to look at her. Big mistake, because once he did she stood on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips. His blush returned, which cause her smile to grow.  
"Come on lets go get the others." she said, and saw Hana and Kurt walking over hand in hand. Hana also noticed the two's own appearance, and smirked. Athena would love this. Both girls thought. Speaking of which where was Athena? "Hey have you guys seen Athena?" Jubilee asked.  
"No I thought she was with you." Hana said. Both Jubilee and Sol shook their heads. "Great we lost the blonde." she said sarcastically. "We'll thanks I feel loved." they turned to see the said girl in the arms of John.  
"John? What's he doing here?" Kurt asked.  
"I found him when I went to she a soda. Why is there a problem?" she asked sending a fierce glare at the transporter. Hana also gave him that said to leave the couple alone, when Athena's muffled giggle sounded.  
"I didn't know your guys had hooked up." she remarked smiling. Hana, Kurt, and Jubilee blushed while Sol growled at the prep. "Alright, alright I'll be quite." "Um hi guys." they turned and saw Night walking up to them with Lance. John greeted his friend while Night was dragged away by Athena and Hana, Jubilee followed. "Night are you two..?" Hana asked. Night blushed and looked down, trying to hide it. "Um, no not really...but I do really like him...but he might not feel the same way." she explained her hands fidgeting. Then she remembered. "Oh have you seen Hidama?" "Uh no, wasn't she with you?" Athena asked.  
"Well yes, but we lost you guys and split up to find you. I guess she's still looking. She said to meet her at the dart game at the end of the area." she aid. They nodded and went back to the guys.  
"Well we need to go find Hidama. She'll be at the dart game. So lets go."Hana explained and took Kurt to brag him with her. The others followed all searching for the silver haired girl.  
  
Hidama sigh for like the fifteenth time. She hadn't found any of her friends and this was now getting annoying. She was wondering if she should just go home, and read or something, but then they would all wonder where she was. And knowing Athena she would have the whole fair searching for her just to please the blonde. She smiled inwardly at her friend. If it wasn't for Athena, she might not have found the strength to live on in this world. Again she sighed only this was a grateful sigh instead of her usual frustrated one. She looked over and saw the suns position, it was a little past time to meet for lunch. Maybe she should just go to the food court. Her friends would probably be there. But instead of heading for that she went into the ride area. She got some tickets and went to the ferris wheel first, she needed to think first then she would go meet them. She got on and soon the ride started. Spinning in it's large circles. She could see the lake from here. It all looked so peaceful. Hell life seemed peaceful, so why wasn't she happy?  
'Probably because of those people who keep attacking. We still don't know anything about them.'she thought. Soon the ride ended and she got off. Something sent a chill up her spine and she gasped. 'Wh-what was that? Could it be another demon?' she thought and searched around. "What's wrong robot?" asked a familiar. She mentally growled before turning to see Pietro, Dukes, and Todd.  
"Would you stop calling me that. I'm not a damn robot." she snapped.  
"Not but you act like one. So what's up, you seem kind of tense." Todd said hoping over to her. She wanted to glare at them but knew better. Instead she decided to explain herself.  
"I don't know, something just seems... wrong?" they looked at her funny and she imagined herself chasing after them with her daggers.  
"Wrong? Wrong as in what? Like something's going to happen or maybe a friend is hurt." Pietro asked.  
"I'm not sure. But whatever it is isn't going away. It almost feels like it's dormant or remaining. It's kind of hard to explain to other people." she said turning back to her search. "I need to find my friends." she said and took off towards the food court, but was stopped by Pietro who ran in front of her. "Move please." "No, I have a faster way of getting there. Now where are they?" he asked picking her up bridal style. She wanted to scream and kick at him, but this was no time for that.  
"The food court." she said. He turned and ran, Hidama quickly held onto him afraid to let go, in fear of him dropping her. Todd and Dukes followed slowly behind them.  
  
"Ry stop glaring at me." Nikki nearly shouted. Nikki had forced his sister to go on a roller coaster with her and Evan. When the ride ended Sephy looked like she was going to be sick and refused to go on any rides after that. "No." he said sternly, she let out a agrivated sigh and clutched her head.  
"Your really annoying you know that?" she cried. Ryan just gave a triumphant smirk. His sister still looked slightly shaken but Mel had boughten her a ice-cream to make her feel better. Mel and Bobby hadn't stopped holding hands since they got there. Nikki and Sephy thought they made a cute couple, and Ryan just wanted to gag at their awe's. He and Rogue had been talking a lot though and Nikki had secretly planned to get them together. With Athena's help, she knew the blonde would jump at the chance to hook up anyone.  
"Lets just pick another ride already." Rogue said. Bobby chose the a haunted house ride and they gave their tickets to the man. All pilled into on of the seats and it started. Taking them into a dark room. Mel clung to Bobby's arm as screams echoed through the place. He just put his arm around her to comfort her.  
Nikki and Rogue weren't to afraid of the creatures that popped out, or when things began to touch them. Nikki even fell asleep on Evan's shoulder, cause she found the haunting music actually quiet soothing. Rogue just remained bored, while Ryan tried thinking of something to talk about. 'Ok this isn't that hard. She's just a girl....so why is it I feel like I can't breath every time I'm around her?!!' he thought, mentally kicking himself. Several times he tried to say something, but it just wouldn't come out. He had never really had a crush on a girl, and loving one was something he never thought he would get a chance at. "Why are you so fidgety? The ride anent that scary." he heard her say.  
"It's not the ride. I'm just....I'm just wondering about those attacks is all." he lied. She smirked.  
"I wouldn't worry about it to much, especially if you can't exactly help it." she said, buying his lie. He sighed, but also felt horrible for doing that to her. "Stop, stalling and tell her how you feel." his sister whispered to him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he grumbled/whispered. She just smiled sweetly at her twin before turning her attention back to the ride. He glared at the fake decapitated body, knowing his sister was right, and ...she knew it. Suddenly he felt a gloved hand on his. He looked over to see Rogue staring at him.  
'Oh crap, did she hear what Sephy had said?' he thought. She smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat. He wished he could kiss her but, because of her powers, knew better. He was about to say something when the ride ended and the man came to help them out of their seats.  
"Nikki wake-up, your drooling on Evan." Mel said. Nikki bolted up.  
"What!? I am? I'm sorry Evan I didn't mean to!" she cried, then she realized Mel snickering.  
"Uh Nikki, you didn't drool on me." Evan pointed out. Nikki's face became red, and she made a mental note to get back at Mel. They exited the ride and saw it was about lunch time. They went to the food court and saw the rest of their group, well everyone except Hidama.  
"Hey where's Damy?" Sephy asked.  
"We don't know, we figured she would come here to find us. We sort of lost her." Athena said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head. "Great you lost the emotionless one, no doubt she's scaring little kids as we speak." Nikki joked. A sudden gust of wind whirled around them, they all closed their eyes, to avoid the dust and dirt that was kicked up. When it settled they opened their eyes in time to see Pietro setting Hidama down. Hana, Athena, and Nikki grinned.  
"Why Hidama I didn't know you where with Pietro this whole time. You could have just told us where you really were." Hana said grinning. Hidama shot her a quick glare then turned to the others.  
"We have a problem." as if on cue something black swooped down, wrapped it's arms around her waist and took to the air with Hidama in it's arms.  
"Hidama!!"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, but i hope the romances made up for it. sorry i didn't get them all in here, but next chap should finish that up.  
Tenshi: so hopfully she'll get the next chap out soon.  
Spirit: aw but i'll need reviews for that, after all you guys are my insperation, so send them in!  
Ja ne

Death


	15. Shattered Happiness

Hello everyone here are the people and there owners:  
Sailor Sakura/Hana-from Princess Serena Xavior Sailor Andromeda/Nikki- Black Mage of Darkness. Sailor Meteor/Night- Eternal1990 Sailor Nova/Mel-Shini no Tenshi.  
Sailor Dawn & Dusk Knight/Sephy,Ryan-Maiden Genisis.  
Sailor Star/Hidama-mine Sailor Orion/Athena-my friend's Sun Knight/Damien-Maiden Genisis Starlight Knight/Mike-Kat Margaret/Meg-Mayla  
  
Spirit: Hi guys, i updated a lot sooner then i thought i would.  
Tenshi: this goes out to Madien, and Kat. Sorry but Hidama has only been captured twice, and Mike will be more in this scene too.  
Spirit: actually all the Senshi will, so please read. and sorry for any mistakes.  
  
Spirit: oh and one more thing....YOU GUYS NEED TO UPDATE YOUR STORIES TOO!!!

* * *

Last time...  
"We have a problem." as if on cue something black swooped down, wrapped it's arms around her waist and took to the air with Hidama in it's arms.  
"Hidama!!"  
...this time

Hidama struggled in the demons arms. It looked down at her and grinned. It suddenly let go of her and hung her by her arm. Hidama screamed causing the wind to pick up. The demon, confused, carried her by her waist again. 'Great I can't keep a straight face.' Hidama thought as she felt the wind beating on her and the demon. 'Wait maybe I can control it.' she wondered, and let more fear show on her face, the wind now got stronger and she concentrated in her mind to wield it. She felt the demon lowering down and looked up, the wind was pushing on in to make it land. She would have smiled, but had to keep her concentration.  
"Hidama!" she looked down to see most of her friends transformed. Dusk, and Meteor were fighting off another demon. While Orion and Sakura jumped onto the roof's of stands trying to catch up with her.  
"Damn it. Try Aiming for his wings!" she called it. Sakura nodded and released her attack, but the demon avoided it. While they were trying to get Hidama down the others were fending off more demons that had arrived. Luckily all the people in the fair had run off, but that left more ground for more demons. "There's to many for just us two, we need help!" Dusk called to Meteor. "I know that! Ah!" she fell to the ground when one of the demons came from behind and had struck her. She looked up to see it raising it's sword like arm.  
"Meteor!" Nikki called and raced over to her friend, she rammed into the demon. Something curled around her neck and pulled her to the ground. "Ah!! Let me go!!" "Nikki!" Evan cried and shot one of his spikes at the demon. It pierced through him and he disintegrated. Nikki removed the rope from her neck and saw Evan was being attacked by a demon. His arm looked broken, and blood trickled down the side of his mouth. "Evan...." she whispered, then her face twisted into that of anger. "Ah! ANDROMEDA SHADOW POWER! MAKE UP! Shooting stars came from the sky, and surround her, and at each star an item of her fuku appeared, then her fans appeared, she twizzes them around, and opens her arms wide, like she is flying, and her wings came out of her body. Her Fuku consisted of, black collar and skirt. Black bodice and wings. Black knee high boots. She has blue wings on the front and a blue bow on the back. A blue layer to her skirt, and a blue choker. She has a purple heart that is in between the wings on the front, purple bunny clips, on her head, and a purple star on her forehead.

"Hold on I'm coming!" she shouted and ran towards them. "ANDROMEDA CHAINS." Black Chains rose up from the ground and chained the demon, and began to crush it to death. Soon it explode the body into thousands of pieces. She ran up to Evan to check on him. "Are you ok? Please say something?" "I'm fine, but you have to go help the others. They need you." he said clutching his arm.  
"I'll take care off him Nikki. You go." Sephy said kneeling down next to her. She nodded and went to help the others with their little demon problem. Sephy placed her hands on Evan and began to heal his broken arm. Once that was down she collapsed to the ground. "Seph! Sephy what's wrong?" Evan asked getting her onto her back. She was breathing heavily.  
"I...gasp...just need to ...wheeze rest...from a moment." she whispered. Todd came over to them.  
"Sephy? What happened.?" he asked Evan.  
"She healed me and then collapsed, I think it took some of her energy to do it." he explained. Todd nodded and gathered her up.  
"I'm going to get her away from the fighting." he said and hurried away to a safer location. He ran behind a few stands till he was sure they were safe. He set Sephy down and looked down the way he had come. Seeing no one he let out a sigh.  
"Todd?" he turned to Sephy was waking up.  
"Sephy!? Your alright." he cried. She smiled and sat up. "You should rest some more. We're safe where we are." "Don't be so sure." both teens looked up onto the roof, and saw three demons.  
"Crap. Sephy get on my back!" Sephy did as she was told and Todd leapt up onto the opposite building and began to climb it. The demon snickered and followed. They were gaining on them. Sephy held on as tight as she could without hurting him.  
"Todd we have to face them, their way to fast." she said.  
"Are you crazy, we'll be killed." he said. One of the demons leapt up and landed above them they were trapped. "Get us to the ground I have an idea." Todd nodded and jumped down, landing on one of the stands them jumped to the ground. Sephy got off him and looked around, she found the fire hose attached to the building's side. She grabbed it and turned it on, she aimed at the demons and the water hit them hard. Knocking them off the building and onto the ground. Two survived the fall. "Die!" one shouted and threw a dagger at Todd who ducked out of it's way. The other headed for Sephy. She backed up into a wall and looked at it in fear. "Bye, bye." it said slowly. But before it could strike a pen formed in front of Sephy, it's light blinding it. She grabbed the pen.  
"DAWN CELESTIAL POWER!" White light engulfed her and formed her fuku, then disappeared and left her standing arms out, and wings spread. She was dressed in a completely white fuku (skirt, choker, bows, collar and all), white ankle-length boots, white wrist-length gloves, a white jewel in her tiara and white angels wings on her back. She held a golden bow up and placed a silver bow to it. "Sorry." she said and let go of the arrow, it pierced through him, and disintegrated his body. She looked to see Todd avoiding the last demons attacks. " TOTAL CALM!" The demon froze in it's tracks, it seemed to have paralyzed it. She put another arrow to her bow and shot it, killing their last demon.  
"Come on we need to help Dusk and the others with the demons." she said grabbing his hand and running back to her friends.  
  
"Jubilee I said to get back." Sol cried, trying to hold back a demon so she could escape.  
"Are you crazy I can't just leave you. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she cried and threw out another round of her fireworks which blinded the demon. Sol then punched it to the ground. But another soon took it's place.  
"Damn it, there are to many, you need to get some where safer." he said. But didn't get an answer. He turned in time to see she was unconscious and about to be carried off. "Jubilee!! That's it you're going down. SUN SOLAR POWER!" He was engulfed by golden light and ended up with the sun behind him. He stood straight and proud, with one hand on his sword. His uniform was Golden armor and a cape, also a golden mask.  
"SOLAR FLARE!!" A bright light flashed, which blinded and incapacitated the enemy. He caught Jubilee and hacked off the head of a demon who charged them. "Kurt take care of Jubilee, I need to go help the others!" he called out and handed the girl over to the transported. "You better not let anything happen to her." he said with a quick glare, before helping Andromeda kill another demon.  
Bobby and Mel were fighting back to back. He was shooting out ice shards, while she was shooting razor sharp leaves at the demons. "We can't keep this up for long." Bobby said.  
"I know that, but it's all we can do for now." she answered. Two flying ones came down and grabbed her. Bobby turned around and shot an ice shard at one in the throat and the other in the stomach. Mel fell to the ground, but it didn't hurt to bad, considering she was only a few feet off it.  
"Damn." she whispered. "I have to do something. If I don't Bobby will die, and I will too. But I don't care about me, I just want him to be ok."she said to herself. A demon suddenly had her by the neck.  
"Your death will be a slow one." it cackled. "I don't think so." she hissed, vines began wrapping around him and started constricting him. He let go of her as the vines continued to tighten. However he soon was able to break free from them and shot a blast at her. A ice shield formed in front of her, but it was soon melted down from the blast. The demon glared at Bobby and ran to attack him "No Bobby! NOVA POWER! TRANSFORM!" Fire surrounded her in a circle and then vanished. Leaving her in a red collar and skirt while both her bow and her chest and back is black, black Chinese shoes with red trims and white gloves that only go to her wrist. A curved blade with a very long chain attached at the end was in her hand.

"Get away from him! NOVA KISS!" a small fireball came out when she blew a kiss and was fired at the demon. He let out a cry before dying. "Bobby are you ok?" "I'm fine. But we need to help the others." she nodded and the two returned to the battle Mike was back at the Institute working on his car. It had broke down when he had raced against Logan. The radio was on and was playing music before it stopped suddenly and a news report came on.  
"People of the city, we just received news that the local fair has been attacked. We are unsure if this is the work of mutants, but it appears more like monsters to the people who called in." Mike hit his head and grunted, he had hit it on the rear view mirror when he had heard the announcement. 'The Local Fair....wait that's the one the kids went to today. Crap!' he thought and rushed out of the garage, only to bump into Ororo.  
"Mike what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Attack at the Fair, that's were the kids are!" he said. Ororo's eyes widened and both rushed to tell the others. Professor Xavier listened to the two and asked Logan, Jean, and Scott to go with them. The x-men, besides Mike, suited up and got in several vehicles. They soon arrived at the vacant fair and could here the cries of battle.  
"Move out. Take down any demon you see." Wolverine said. They nodded and entered the fair grounds. Of coarse the first thing they met was a small army of demons. Scott fired at the front row, taking out five of them. Wolverine and Mike went in for hand to hand combat. Storm looked up at the sky and noticed it had changed since they got there. 'Hidama must be showing emotion. At least I'll put her storm to use.' she thought and casted one of her lightning bolts at a group of the demons. Two of them came up from behind and grabbed her arms. Then preceded to take off into the air. "Get off me!" she cried trying to wrestle her way out of their grip. They just laughed at her and spun around in circles, making her dizzy. Winds lashed out at them and they stopped their play. Realizing she was the cause, they decided it was best to kill her now, and have some fun with a less powerful Mutant.  
"Ororo!" Jean shouted, and tried to stop the demons by using her powers. Only to find that they weren't working. "Oh no! Someone help Storm quick!!" Mike looked up in time to see one of the demons stab her in the stomach.  
"NO!!!!....STARLIGHT KNIGHT POWER!" a silver shooting star twirled around him and landed on his forehead there was a silver flash of light and he's was in his Knight outfit holding his staff. His attire was ice blue and white armor. Ice blue mask, as well as silver wings, and a silver star was on his forehead.  
"STAR SHATTER!" a star came down and it shattered, the pieces attack the enemy, cutting it's wings and stabbing into it's head and neck. Logan jumped up and caught Storm, before she could hit the ground. "Let me see her." Mike asked. Wolverine handed her over, her face was pale and she was going numb from the loss of blood. In moments she would be dead. He kneeled on the ground and concentrated. A blue glow radiated off of them. He could feel her body gaining more blood, and the wound began to close. Soon it was completely healed, and he stopped the healing. Ororo slowly began to open her eyes, and blinked. She sat up, still in Mikes arms. "Wh-what happened....I,...I was dead?" she asked looked at her hands.  
"Well, almost dead." Mike explained, she looked over at him, and threw her arms around his neck. He was a little shocked by the sudden action, but soon wrapped his own arms around her.  
"Thank you." she said letting tears fall. Mike heard her sniffles.  
"Why are you crying?" "Because I thought I'd never see you again." she said, Mike was surprised at his, but knew he had felt the same way. He nodded and they stood up.  
"Hey a little help here." Wolverine grunted. They turned back to the battle, and noticed the storm was getting worse.  
"The others must be in real trouble. We have to hurry." Mike said. Storm nodded and they headed back into battle. Fighting their way to the others.  
"You're really beginning to piss me off!" Hidama shouted, no longer caring about the effect she had on the weather. Finally she was able to reach the dagger in her boot and yanked it out. She wouldn't stab it yet, not until she was safe from a murderous fall. It cackled at her. "What are you going to do about it little princess? Your little friends have already fallen into our trap." Hidama's eyes widen and she looked down, Orion and Sakura were no longer following them.  
'What happened to them? I hope they're alright.' she thought. 'Ah screw it, I'd rather die falling, then what this thing has planned for me!!' Quickly she shifted her grip on the dagger and jammed in into it's arm. It howled and let go of her. She was still hanging on from the dagger, but it quickly slipped out and she began to fall.  
She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground. Instead she felt strong arms and the rush of wind. Before she even opened her eyes she knew who had saved her. "Pietro!?" he stopped running and looked down at her grinning.  
"Hey robot. Sorry I'm late." he said. She glared at him.  
"Quit calling me that." shots fired out and she turned her head to see Orion approaching her. The two guns she kept concealed in her boots, were now in hand, wait Sakura wasn't with her. "Orion where's Sakura?" "She's back there. We ran into some demons and she's holding them off. Come on we need to get back to her." her friend explained and rushed back. Pietro raced off with Hidama still in his arms. Of coarse they were the first ones to reach the other sailor, and just in time to. One look at the scene and Hidama threw her dagger at the demon who was about to kill her friend. Pietro set her down and she rushed over to her.  
"Sakura are you alright? Can you stand?" she asked.  
"I'm fine, nothing to serious. But I'm really going to hurt tomorrow." Hidama nodded, knowing her friend wasn't hurting to much if she could still joke. "I'm going to kill you!" they looked up to see the flying demon who had captured Hidama awhile ago. It's red eyes looked like they were burning. It swooped down but Hidama rolled out of it's way this time.  
"Damn it. That things still alive." Orion shouted just now arriving. It vered left and started heading back towards Hidama. "Careful!" "Don't worry!" Hidama stood her ground and just as it was about to grab her she jumped up and landed on its back knocking it to the ground. She front flip off of it and landed a few feet away. "Orion Now!" "ORION TRIPLE STAR BLAST!" the blonde called out releasing her attack and finishing it off. "Alright good thinking Damy." "Look out!" Pietro yelled and shoved the two of them down. A large dark blue blast hit him in the back sending him skidding to the ground. He wasn't moving after that.  
"Pietro!" Hidama screamed and ran up to him, he was unconscious and was very badly wounded. The three heard laughing and looked to see Ryoon. "Hello again girls, it's been awhile since our last meeting hasn't it?" "It's you! Who are you?" Sakura shouted staggering up. "Well it looks like the only one we're missing is that Chinese dressed girl. But I'll be sure to get her and the rest of your little group after I finish you three off." he said smirking. He held out his palms and two blue fires formed in it. An arrow nearly hit him and he lost his concentration on his attacks. "You think we're going to give up that easily?" Sakura asked.  
"Sakura no!" Orion Rushed in front of her when he fired his attack both were knocked down. Sakura was the only one left conscious.  
"Orion! Orion are you ok?" Sakura asked shaking her friend, who didn't even stir. Ryoon lowered himself to them.  
"Well you girls are the first. Say good bye." suddenly lighting hit the building behind him, thunder echoed all around. The skies darkened and rain began to pour done in big drops. More lightning flashed through the angered sky. He looked towards Hidama, her eyes where pure white. A silver glow surround her, he face was set in hatred and anger. Tears streamed down the side of her face.  
"Take one more step and I will kill you." she hissed. A lighting bolt hit a few feet away warningly. He backed away from the two and turned to fully face her. A pen formed in front of her and she took it. "STAR LIGHT COSMIC POWER!" The night sky folded around her like wings. Stars attach themselves to her body, forming bodice while the night forms the rest of her suit, two silver stars landed on her bows. Her back bow reached the ground and slightly dragged. Silver wings sprouted from her back. Her collar and bodice were night blue with black bows. A silver eight pointed star is in the middle of each bows. Black shin length boots completed the outfit. Ryoon smirked.  
"Well now, how about we have some fun!!" he shot two energy blasts at her.  
"LIGHT OF THE STAR!!" a blinding light burst from her star broach and shielded her. She glanced to the left and nodded before charging at him. He smirked and formed a ice sword in his hands waiting for her to get a little closer. She was about two feet away from him when she jumped up. Ryoon saw several people were behind her.  
" METEOR SHOWER!"

"HELLISH DESTINY!"

"ANDROMEDA CHAINS !"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"NOVA DESTROYER!" All the attacks combined into a large metallic colored ball that hit him. Star landed in front of the group and waited from the dust and smoke of the blast to clear. Soon it did revealing Ryoon. He was on the ground but was still alive. He glared at them and tried to stand but was much to weak to lift himself.  
"He's still alive. I'll give him props for that." Andromeda said. "Should we finish him off or just capture him."

"No he's a teleporter, even if we do capture him it wouldn't make a difference." Sakura said limping over to them with Orion on her back. John rushed over and took his girlfriend from her. "Don't worry she's just unconscious." "Hidama!" they turned to see the rest of the X-men arrive. Storm in the lead. "Call off the storm." she said. Star nodded and returned to her emotionless face. The storm cleared but clouds still hung in the sky.  
"What should we do with him?" Nova asked pointing to Ryoon.  
"I say we get some answers." Wolverine said, his claws emerging again.  
"Good idea." he and Starlight Knight stepped forward but a silver light appeared by Ryoon. It formed into Margaret. She looked down at her fallen comrade and scowled.  
"Your orders weren't to destroy them. You were sent here for information, I was assigned the task of getting rid of the Senshi." she said glaring. Ryoon just smirked at her.  
"Oops...I guess I...missed that..detail." he said. She grunted and waved a hand over him, he disappeared. She turned back to them.  
"I'll let you live for now, but I will be back for you soon." she said and disappeared after him. The Senshi returned to their normal clothing and helped the wounded ones up. Athena and Pietro were still unconscious. Lance had a gash in his leg, and the rest had several cuts on their arms and face.  
"We need to get back so Jean, Ororo, and I can treat them." Mike said. The others didn't protest and picked up the wounded and started heading back home.  
"Uh...are we aloud to ?" John asked, still carrying Athena. Ororo nodded, and they went back to the institute.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy last time. and i don't know when i'll update next.  
Tenshi: yeah so keep your eyes open, and for those of you who haven't heard. 'Another Shot' is now finished.  
Spirit: yep so be sure to find it, now please Review!  
Ja ne

Death


	16. Leaving Love Behind

* * *

Spirit: Hi guys, I'm so sorry this took forever. i had wrighter's block on all my stories. but i'm slowly getting over it.  
Tenshi: yep, sad isn't it. plus she and Eveningshadow, our sis, are working on a fic together that will be coming out soon.  
Spirit: well, here you guys go and i don't know when i'll update next but hopefully it wont take as long.  
  
-thanks to Black Mage-. you helped me sit my lazy ass down and start typing. and thanks for updating your story too.

* * *

"You failed me Ryoon... for the last time." Queen Carith. She outstreched her had and had her palm facing him. He kneeled before her, his eyes wide with shock.  
"No please, give me another chance. I can get rid of them for you!!" he cried. Carith sneered.  
"Your job was to gain information, not destroy the Senshi. You have disobeyed my orders twice Ryoon. But I'm in a good mood today so I'll give you one last chance, destroy the Twins Dawn and Dusk. If you fail you shall die by my own hands if not by theirs." she said. He bowed his head to her.  
"Thank you my lady. I will not fail you this time." he said and vanished. Behind the door stood Margaret. She had listened to their little conversation and clenched her fists.  
"Why must he always steal my jobs? Well I'll just have to make sure he doesn't come back from this one, even if I have to destroy him myself." she hissed and vanished as well. Returning to her place on Earth.  
  
Mike, Ororo, and Jean looked over their fallen comrades, and even a few of their enemies from the past. None were seriously wounded, but they still had to be careful of infection. Mike was able to heal most of their biggest wounds but left the smaller ones to heal on their own. After all what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. After they were done they went to the lounge were all the X-men, Senshi, and Brotherhood were assembled, or at least the ones not in the hospital wing. "This isn't good. The humans will only blame mutants for this." Logan said. The others agreed.  
"Man why does everything just seem to get worse for us. I mean I thought I had it bad before, but then I didn't have to fight for the whole damn world, only for myself." Hana said. Kurt just put a comforting arm around her.  
"It seems our enemy is targeting you Senshi, but why?" Scott asked.  
"That's because we are the ones who are destined to protect this planet, after all our home ones were destroyed. When that happened we were sent here to be reborn and help rid it of any outside or inside force that threatened it." Mel explained.  
"You all should get some sleep. I'm sure most of your energy was drained in that battle. You boys will have to share rooms with Scott, Kurt, Sol, and Ryan." Charles said to the remaining brotherhood. "Now to bed, we'll have a better plan figured out in the morning or a better idea of what we're dealing with." All the students and teachers left to there room, this didn't stop the girls though as soon as it got quiet they all , meaning the senshi, in Nikki, Athena, and Hidama's room. The all either sat on a bed, chair or floor. They waited awhile till Ryan and Sol slipped into the room, soon followed by Mike. That's when there little meeting began.  
"I know you guys wont agree with me, but I think it's best we leave this place. We put everyone in danger, including the people we really care about. The enemy is after us, and staying here would only endanger everyone further." Mel said.  
"Actually I agree with you. This battle is ours not theirs, we have to deal with it." Hidama said from her position on her bed. Sephy nodded.  
"Today we got lucky, but next time someone might actually die. I don't want that to happen. Not to such innocent souls." she said. Mike, who was leaning on the door straightened up, then straightened up.  
"Then it's settled. We leave before dawn. We'll take Athena too. Tell no one about this, they will try to stop us. Agreed?" he asked everyone nodded. The boys and girls went to their own rooms, leaving Nikki and Hidama alone.  
"Do you think we are doing the right thing? Leaving I mean. I know it's for everyone's safety, but...I'll miss them." Nikki said getting under her covers after both girls had changed. Hidama was brushed her silver hair and looked at her friend through the mirror.  
"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm supposed to be the leader, but I don't even know how to lead." she said and put down the brush. "What if we are making a huge mistake? We won't know till we try. The safety of this planet is our main concern. We just have to do what we think is best, cause that's the only way we'll know what to do." she went over to her bed and slipped under her own covers.  
"Well even though you are our clueless leader. I'll be right behind you all the way." Nikki said smiling. Hidama smiled inwardly.  
"Thanks Nikki, I feel much better now that I'm leading you all to certain death." she said sarcastically. Nikki laughed.  
"Well good night Dama. See you dark and way to early for my taste." the black haired girl said closing her eyes.  
"Yeah, good night Nikki." In the morning they were all awakened by Mike and Ryan who were the only ones that were a morning person. If you could call it morning since the sun had not yet risen. They packed as little as they could and all met in the lounge. Mike brought in Athena who was now awake but looked horrible. She smiled at all of them.  
"I'm ok guys. Now lets get out of here." she whispered. They nodded and slipped out the back door. Mike went to go get one of the vans while Nikki went to get his car. They both came back and everyone loaded into the vehicles, hoping no one had awoken up to the engines of both machines. Once they were all set the group drove off in silence. No one liking the idea of leaving everyone, yet knowing they had too.  
  
Logan woke up at dawn, he went over to Mikes room and knocked on the door. The two always worked out in the morning together at the gym. When no one answered he decided to speak. "Hey, Mike, you in there?" no answer. With a shrug Logan went down the stairs making his way to the gym he stopped when he reached the entrance hall. He sniffed the air and frowned. He followed the smell to the back door in the kitchen where he found the door was unlocked. The smell of the senshi was there, but how? They had all entered through the front last night...unless. Logan ran out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, there he pounded on one of the doors. A very sleepy lance opened the door. "What?" he asked glaring at Logan. Logan ignored it and tried to look behind him.  
"Is Ryan in there?" he asked. Lance looked around the room.  
"No..weird I didn't hear him get up." he said.  
"I think we better wake the others. Something isn't right here." Logan said, Lance nodded and they went to wake up the rest of the Brother hood and teachers. Sol was no where to be found either. Ororo, Jean, Rogue, and Jubilee went to check on the girls ans the guys waited in the lounge after getting the professor. They came down, Ororo clutching a note in her hand. She handed it over to Pr. Xavier.  
"It's from Midnight and the others." she said. The Professor read it out loud.  
"I'm sorry we left without telly you all, but you see we had no choice. The enemy, whoever they are, are after us. We didn't want to endanger any of you so we all decided to leave. Athena is with us too. We are truly sorry for this, but you must understand that this is our battle. One that we must face and conquer. Farewell to all of you. I hope we see you again. Bye. Midnight and the Senshi." everyone was quiet. "How could they do this to us?" Evan asked. The thought of never seeing Nikki again plaguing his mind.  
"We have to go after them. What if they're killed?" Todd said. "I agree, we can't just let them do this on their own. What if they are killed, and we could have helped?" Rogue said.  
"We mustn't interfere. They were after all chosen to protect this planet. They are right this is their battle to fight." Xavier said.  
"Well it is our planet too. And sense when did the Brotherhood take orders from you?" they turned to see Pietro walk up to them, leaning on the wall for support since he hadn't fully recovered. His friends went over to help him.  
"I'm sorry Professor but I too can not just leave them with such a burden to carry alone." Ororo said. Rogue and Jubilee agreed. "We can't either, they are our friends. And we never not help our friends." Bobby said remembering the first time he met Melody. Kurt and Evan nodded. The Professor sighed.  
"Well it appears I can not stop you. I shall track them with Ceribro (sp?)" he said and left to help his students and the Brotherhood track the Senshi. "So who else is coming with us? If it's just us and the other six that's fine with us?" Lance asked. Logan stepped forward.  
"I'll go, the rest should stay here in case the place is attacked." he said. They all nodded and prepared to go after the ones they all truly cared for.  
  
"Uh where exactly are we going to go anyway?" Ryan asked he was in the passengers seat in the car Mike was driving. He didn't trust Nikki with it so she drove the van behind them. Mike thought about it.  
" I guess we'll have to stay in this city sense those Ryoon and Margaret freaks will be tearing up this place looking for us. But we still have to stay far away from the institute. Hm...I think I have an idea." he said and did a quick U turn. Nikki followed his move and they speed up a little.  
"Where are we going?" Athena asked from the back seat where she sat with Sephy, and Hana.  
"An old abandoned shelter. It's just a few ways away from the Institute." Mike explained. "But don't we not want to be to close to there?" Hana asked as she tried hard to ram into Sephy. "Cause it was built for mutants so the government wouldn't find them, but they did. There's a room in there though no one not even the Professor can find with his powers. The few mutants that were in it managed to escape. I met one and he told me about it and it's location. We can stay in it and go from there." he said.  
"But we will have to get food and clothing. Plus we would have to come out to fight and they can track us back to it." Sephy pointed out.  
"That's a risk we'll have to take sis. There's no where else that the Professor can't find." Ryan said turning to look at the three girls in the back. Mike nodded and they drove on.  
Soon they reached the spot and explained to the girls, and Sol who were in the van. They agreed on it and unloaded what little they had brought. Mike easily found the room and led them in. It wasn't to big, yet wasn't to small. It was about the size of a three roomed house with a small kitchen and bathroom. It actually was like a three roomed house. The girls divided into two of the rooms while the guys got the third. They dumped there stuff on the smelly old beds.  
"Looks like we have some cleaning to do." Sol said.  
"Yeah, cause there is no way I'm taking a bath in whatever's growing in that tub." Mel said coming out of the bathroom. "Alright lets clean this place then we can go shopping for all that we need." Hidama said. They all nodded and began to clean the place up as best they could.  
  
Ryoon stood on a tall building in the city. The Senshi were around here somewhere. Wait, weren't they living in an institute. He smiled. That would be perfect for his plain. The clouds darkened as he appeared on the ground dressed as a normal human. He walked over to a phone both and looked through the large book inside. Finally he found it.  
"Professor Xavier's school for the Gifted. And look it even has the address." quickly he memorized it and left the same booth. He walked down the streets plaining on how he should put his plan into action. Close by Meg followed him. 'Where is he going now?' she thought. 'He must know where the Senshi live. Well that's perfect, he's going to lead me right to them. And once I get rid of him there will be nothing to stop my own plan for the elimination of those damned Senshi.'  
  
Not much action in this one, but oh well.  
Tenshi:the action will be coming soon if you can't tell, and for those of you who haven't heard. 'Another Shot' is now finished.  
Spirit: yep so be sure to find it, now please Review!  
Ja ne

Death


	17. Faded Memories

Spirit-YES! finally the next chapter is out!  
Tenshi-and to think i doubted you.  
Spirit-oh shut up. I got it out and thats that. Anyway in this chap you'll see just who your Senshi are up against.  
Tenshi-meaning Queen Carith.  
Spirit-hope you all like and Review!

Thanks for waiting, and i'm so sorry for that, but you guys are great, and thanks for helping out.!

I only own the villians, Star/Hidama, and the plot.  
66666666666666

Athena sighed for the 50th time. They were shopping and now were waiting in a long line to purchase their items. Hidama was trying to keep a strait face, while Nikki was trying to hold back from hitting the girl on the head. Athena sighed again.  
"ATHENA! stop sighing!" Sol blurted out. The people in line and the ones next to them looked at the group, he glared at them all. "What!" Mel rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"Calm down Sol, we don't need to cause a scene. We are supposed to be in hiding after all." she said only load enough for their group to hear.  
"But he is right Athena...that's getting annoying." Hidama said crossing her arms. Athena was about to sigh again when a look from Nikki silenced it.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just so bored. Can't this line go any faster?" she asked looking up at the front of it. The cashier was having a problem with a box of candy. "Argh! This is driving me crazy." "Then next time stay home." Nikki said. Mel sighed, and Nikki turned to her. "Don't you start that now." "I'm not...I was just thinking about the others, the x-men and such I mean." she said. Nikki and Athena "oh"ed while Hidama looked away and Sol grunted. They were all missing them. The line moved and they moved with it, no one wanting to add more oil to the flame.  
After fully cleaning their new home, the Senshi decided on who would go shopping and who would stay at home. Hidama, Athena, Mel, Nikki, and Sol were to all go and get the supplies while the twins, Hana, Night, and Mike were to stay at their Hell Hole as both Athena and Nikki dubbed it. Hana plopped down on the old couch thankfully it was clean. Night had to use her water to rise away most of the gunk and stuff off of it and the floor, then Sol dried the water up with his fire/light ability. "Man today just sucks." Hana muttered. Night sat next to her quietly as normal. Her mind was racing through the events and words of today and yesterday. Everything just seemed to keep going down hill for them. Hana looked over at her, concern soon shown clearly on her face. "You ok?" "Yeah...just thinking." was her reply.  
"I know what you mean. We all have a lot to think about."she said, then sighed. "Do you think...we'll ever be able to see the others again?" Night asked, bringing her knees up to her chest and staring at the floor. Hana really didn't know. She was missing Kurt's fun loving personality already. She leaned her head back.  
"I don't know...I hope so though..." she answered, suddenly something flashed in her mind.  
Flashback  
Blood was everywhere, as people either lay dead or dying in the great hall. Demons were laughing and killing the ones still breathing. If only she had listened to him. Her father had warned her of a battle ahead before he died of illness. That had been three years ago, and she became careless. Now everyone was dead. She looked over at a demon as it killed a young boy. Unable to control it any longer she screamed and a pink light surrounded her, transforming her gown into the well known sailor fuku. Clutching her glaive she charged over and hacked the demons head off. Turning she also killed the demon that came at her. Her blood was boiling and her mind wasn't working. All she could do was just keep killing, watching as her victims fell one by one. Finally she was alone. Everything was, everyone was dead. Her glaive vanished and she collapsed to the ground, bowing her head as tears fell.  
"Why?...they didn't deserve this...why?..." end Flashback  
Sephy was shaking Hana's arm. It appeared Night had gone to get her and was looking at her worriedly. Mike and Ry were also there.  
"Hana what happened?" Mike asked. It took a moment to even remember where she was. When she did she looked up at them all. "I remembered something about my past...it must have been close to the time of our deaths." she said, clutching her head with one hand. The others looked at her then at each other. "Could it be that our memories are starting to come back?" Sephy asked. "All I remember is what and who we are...I never remembered about my actual past life." "Same with me."Mike said. "Hopefully the others wont get them and pass out like Hana did..thta could mean trouble." a beeping sound went off and Ry opened up his cell phone.  
"Hello?" "Ry! It's Sol, we have a problem, get down here now!" came Sol's voice, screams of people were heard in the background.  
"We're on our way."he said turning off his phone. "Well it didn't take long for another attack now did it." The others got up and transformed then quickly hurried out of their home and to help the others.

They were still in line when Nikki suddenly felt dizzy. She said it was probably just from the stress and went to go get a drink of water, but before she could reach it a memory came to her and caused everything to go black.

Flashback  
"Would you quit bugging me!" Nikki shouted at several suitors who had come to ask her parents for her hand. But the guys just wouldn't take the hint. They were in a giant ballroom with other people dancing and laughing. Nikki pushed past the mob of boys and stormed over to the balcony where she hid herself behind a potted tree. "Stupid annoying boys." she muttered and a giggle came from the other side off the tree.  
"Not having any fun Nicola?" Nikki turned to peer over the plant and saw a smiling Hidama.  
"If the male majority of this planets population wasn't so dumb then I would be having a great time...actually no scratch that. I hate these damned parties, but I would be less agitated." she grumbled. Hidama laughed at how angry her friend was getting.  
"Relax, your parents are letting you choose your husband so none of these guys should mean anything." she said. Nikki sighed and leaned on the balcony's railing. She looked up at the sky which was full of stars.  
"Hidama, you're the soldier of stars...what are any of them like?" she asked. Hidama blinked then followed her gaze to the nights sky.  
"Just because I have that title doesn't mean I have visited any other planets besides our systems ones."was her answer. Nikki sighed again and lowered her gaze to watch the dancing couples in the ballroom. "I wish I could visit them, I would love to get away from here." suddenly a man came running through the crowds and towards them.  
"Princess Nicola, Princess Hidama, you better come. Planet Sakura was attacked and Princess Hana is wounded!"he called out of breathe. The two looked at each other before quickly following the man to find their friend.  
end

A crowd had formed around Nikki as she lay unconscious on the floor. Athena was the first to spot them and went to check it out. When she was it was Nikki she called for the others to come over. The people kept asking if she was alright and should they call an ambulance.  
"She's Fucking Unconscious! Does She Look Alright!" Athena finally snapped at them as the others kneeled around her and Nikki.  
"What happened?"Mel asked.  
"I don't know, I just came over here and she was like this." Athena answered. Sol and Hidama boar down on the bystanders, asking them who had seen what happened to their friend. All they got was that she had suddenly collapsed.  
"We better get out of here."Sol said draping one of Nikki's arms over his shoulder, while Athena did the other. The dark girl began to stir and they lead her away from the crowd. When they were out of sight they sat her down, she clutched her head and moaned.  
"Did I hit my head on the floor?"they nodded. "Thought so." "Nikki what happened? Why did you pass out?"Mel asked. Nikki thought for a moment, confused then remembered her little memory thing.  
"I remembered a part of my past, Hidama and I were at a ball and talking when a guy came running telling us Sakura had been attacked and Hana was wounded, we followed him but then it stopped."she explained. Athena was about to comment when some one screamed. They looked up to see what was going on and saw Ryoon shooting blue energy cords at people that stole their souls. They looked at each other and nodded before going to go transform out of sight.

"Come out, come out..where ever you are my dear Senshi." Ryoon chanted draining the energy of more people. "SOLAR FLARE!" Ryoon managed to dodge the attack in time and looked to his left. There stood five of the Senshi. He glared.  
"And where is the rest of your little team?" he asked Andromeda shrugged. "They said you weren't worth their time today and decided to go take a nap." she said smiling. Ryoon shout the cords at them, but they all managed to jump out of the way, and circle him.  
"You're finished Ryoon." Star said, each one bringing out their weapons. Ryoon smirked. "you think so?" Suddenly they couldn't move. Looking down they realized that his cords had gone under ground and were now spiraling up them, draining there energy. He laughed as they struggled to get out of the cords. Orion, fed up with it, took out her guns and fired at Ryoon before the cords could wrap her arms up. She hit him in the shoulder and he faltered. Because of the distraction Andromeda was able to electrocute him with her mutant powers. He lost the will on the cords and they easily slide off them.  
"Now you are so going to pay for that."she snapped. "ANDROMEDA CHAINS!" Ryoon stood up and quickly shouted. "Backlash!" the chains shot out of the ground around Andromeda herself and locked on her, slowly beginning to crush her. She let out a scream when she felt her arm snapping.  
"Andromeda! Hold on!" Sun said and began heating the bottom of the chains so they would break off.  
"Foolish Senshi. You have no real idea of the power I have yet." Ryoon said standing. Orion and Star charged at him, but he shot them back with his energy blasts.

"NOVA DESTROYER!" Nova cried out throwing a giant super nova at him. He snapped his fingers and a shield formed absorbing her attack.  
"Where did he get this power?" Star asked. Something whizzed by her and struck the bottom of the chains around Andromeda, where Sun was melting it. The chains broke and vanished releasing Andromeda who collapsed to her knees panting from the lack of air due to the chains. Evan ran over to her. "You ok?" he asked. It had been one of his spikes.  
"H-how did you find us?" she asked in a quiet voice. He jerked a thumb at all the damage. "Just had to follow the chaos and screams." the rest of the x-men and brotherhood appeared. Logan's claws came out when he saw Ryoon.  
"You ready to dance bub?" he asked and charged slashing at Ryoon's face, who wasn't prepared for it, and gained two gashes across his cheek. He stumbled back.  
"ORION'S HOUNDS!" two golden energy forms appeared and soon shaped into two dogs that jumped on Ryoon, digging their fangs into him. Orion smirked. "Not so tough now are yah?" Ryoon growled when the two hounds vanished leaving scolding bite marks on his left arm and right leg. He tried shooting more energy blasts at them, but they were easily avoided. Nova extended her palm out to him and vines began to wrap around his body holding him down. Struggling became useless as the vines were to strong.

"This is it for you Ryoon." Star said readying and attack. Something moved among the shadows and threw her back. When the others turned to see what they too were thrown back into the walls. A woman with long maroon hair and cold onyx eyes walked out of the darkness. She looked among them and scowled, but when she saw Ryoon she looked disgusted.  
"Ryoon, you have failed to kill the two Senshi off my choosing." she said. He stared wide eyed at her.  
"But ut's not my fault, they aren't even here!" he cried in his defense.  
"I don't care about that! You also have failed to kill any of these senshi, and you have been captured if you haven't noticed. I'm through giving you chances. Good Bye Ryoon." she said and faded. The Senshi and Mutants rose, confused as to who the woman was, but were soon drawn out of thought by Ryoon screaming. His skin seemed to be boiling and melting off. His eyes rolled back into his head as this muscle and organs did the same. Most of the group looked away or watched in shock as soon only his bloodied bones were left, before they too dissolved away. "W-what kind of...person would do that?..." Jubilee asked, feeling sick to her stomach. Star stepped forward, to where Ryoon had been brutally killed. "I don't think that woman...was even a person at all."

Spirit-what did i tell yah.  
Tenshi-man...it must suck to die like that.  
Spirit-keep quiet unless you want to find out personally. Anyways Please Review!  
Ja ne

Death 


	18. Half Good, Half Evil

Spirit-Yeah another chapter!  
Tenshi-and it only took what? a month? maybe a litte more to put up.  
Spirit-oh shut it! i got it out didn't i anyways, theres a little twist in this chap so i hope you all like it.

I only own the villians, Star/Hidama, and the plot.

1111111111111111111

"You see it's to dangerous if you all fight alone. Please, come back to the institute with us." Kitty said. The senshi looked at each other. They knew she was right, but they also knew this wasn't their battle, and it wasn't right getting them mixed up in it.  
"We can't..." Sol said turning away from them. "But why? The enemy already knows what we look like. Even if you don't come back they know who we are." Todd said. Hidama sighed, this was going to be difficult. And the others were still on there way..or they might already even be here watching. Thinking this Hidama glanced around till she spotted some shadows and knew it was the others. What was she to do? She was their leader, it was her choice to stay or go back, and she didn't know which to choose.

"Hidama?" Nikki asked. "What do you think is best?" "...we can't go back...but we wont hide from you either. I'll give you our location, but we can't go back there. There are still innocent children in your school and we can't risk having a battle there with them around. Really this is all we can do for now." she said. She told Logan where they were and then looked towards the others. "You can come out now, we're leaving." Hana, Sephy, Ry, Night, and Mike all stepped out. They had arrived in time to witness Ryoon's death and had hid incase anything were to happen. They all said good bye to th friends and left. The mutants went back to the institute to tell the professor what happened. However one person stayed behind in the store that was now in ruins. Margaret stepped out from behind one of the isles and walked over toe spot where Ryoon had perished.

"If I don't get rid of those senshi I'll suffer the same fate... but now I know who they are. I saw them de-transform into there human state...they look familiar somehow, like I have known them a long time ago...but how?" she whispered to herself. Without thinking she followed some of them. The car she followed stopped in front of a record store. Three girls and a guy stepped out. She recognized them as Ryan, Persephone, Athena, and Midnight. They went in and she changed to her human form of Meg. Walking in she found the store was a lot bigger then she thought. She immediately spotted the twins by their green hair looking at some cd's. Athena had dragged Night to the other side of the store where they were looking at some posters of a few bands and singers. "Hey Night what kind of music do you like?" Athena asked, looking at a poster of Green Day. "It doesn't really matter to me I guess." Night said glancing around the store till she saw Meg. "Hey isn't that our History teacher?" Athena followed her gaze and nodded.  
"Yeah...you know I wonder how she knew so much about the senshi. As I recall the people of Earths memories of that time no longer exist."

"What are saying Athena?" "I'm saying I think that teacher is hiding something from us." "Should we tell the others?"

"No I have a better idea." Athena crouched down and pulled Night with her, so they were out of view. Athena then led Night so they were behind Meg and able to watch her. She was just standing around looking around the store.

'Where did those two go? I swear they were just by those posters and now they're gone.' Meg thought. Ry had tripped and fell over Sephy which had pulled her attention away from the other two and when she looked back they were gone. 'This is not good.' "Ma'am do you need any help?" asked one of the employees. Meg relaxed and shook her head.  
"No. I'm just looking." she said and the man walked away to ask another customer. She looked back at the twins and saw Ry was still on the ground and Sephy was trying to get him to wake up. He appeared unconscious. Again her legs moved for her and she rushed over to them kneeling next to Sephy.  
"Persephone what happened?" she asked. Sephy blinked then swallowed her tears and replied.

"He was just showing me a CD when I thought he tripped and fell on me. But when I got out from under him I realized he had passed out." she answered. Meg looked him over. He wasn't injured and his energy level was normal for a mutant. She couldn't figure out what it was then. She felt two energies come up behind her and spun around in a stance. She relaxed when she saw it was only Athena and Night.

"What's going on?"Athena asked, keeping an eye on Meg. Meg sensed her watchfulness but didn't falter.

"Ryan had somehow passed out, but I can't find anything wrong with him."Meg explained. Athena and Night kneeled down and looked Ry over. Athena immediately guessed what had caused his sudden black out.  
'He's remembering something' she said telepathically to Sephy and Night. They sent a mental nod to her signaling they understood. Athena draped his arm around her shoulder and lifted him up. Using her illusion powers, she made it appears as if he were just standing next to her.

"Lets get out of here so no one asks any questions." Said. The five left the store and Athena literally threw Ry into the backseat of the car. "There, that's better." "Um..I don't think you should have done that...he's going to be mad when he wakes up." Sephy said, Athena just shrugged.  
"Well if you ladies have this under control I will be taking my leave now." Meg said not wanting for her to do anything stupid again.  
"Hold on. We have some questions for you." Night said shyly. Sephy looked at her questionably. Athena nodded and stepped forward, hands on hips.

"How do you know so much about the senshi?" Meg mentally growled at her. She did not want to be exposed so soon.  
"My mother used to tell me stories about them. She would be the one you would have to ask, but she's dead now." she lied and began walking away.  
"I don't buy that. Start telling the truth or I'll make you!" Athena yelled.

"Athena what are you talking about?" Sephy asked trying to calm her friend down. Night also wasn't liking where this was going. Meg turned back to look at them, then smiled almost sweetly.

"What would you do Athena? I can tell you now you can't do much. Not to someone who has faced it all already."she said. The three just starred at her. However they were snapped out of it when the ground started shaking. Even Meg was caught off guard and quickly held onto a street lamp to keep her balance.

"What's going on?" Sephy yelled holding onto the car. Her question was soon answered as a large whole appeared in the middle of the street and demos poured out of it.

"Demons! We have to-" Athena started but was cut off by Meg.  
"No! Don't transform here. Those demons were sent to capture you, that is there only mission. You show yourself now and your dead. Fight them only with your mutant powers." Meg said and changed back into Margaret. Night gasped.

"Y-you're that woman we saw at the fair" she said. Margaret nodded.  
"Yes, but that's not the point now. Just stay out of my way."she said and charged into battle. Pulling out her sword she easily sliced through four of the creatures. Once they saw her they immediately started to attack. She was keeping them from doing their mission. However their attacks were useless against her and she easily cut through them as if they were paper. The girls watched unable to react. Their enemy was helping them and even warned them. Once Margaret was satisfied she stopped and looked around. Not one demon had been left alive.  
"That was too easy." she said suspiciously. She turned around and walked back to the girls but before she could reach them one demon sprung back to life and tackled her down. "What the!" she tried her hardest to wrestle it off but it somehow was much stronger then before. 'Damn it, this is not good.' Suddenly the demon stopped thrashing at her and blinked, then began to look around. Margaret crawled backwards away from it and saw Athena had used her illusions to hide her from the demon. Night was forming a large water ball in her hands and when ready shot it at the demon. Instead of just knocking it back like Margaret had expected the water drained into it's mouth and lungs suffocating it. Once dead Athena dropped the illusion.

"You ok?" Sephy asked running over to her. Before Margaret could say anything Sephy had started to heal the wound she had gotten from the creature. She quickly smacked the girls hands away.  
"Stop that, you'll only drain yourself. I can heal on my own, see." as if on command the wound closed up perfectly.

"I just wanted to repay you." she said. Margaret snorted.  
"You think I'm helping you out of the goodness of my heart? I'm only doing this so I can capture and kill you myself to please the queen." she snapped.

"Oh cut the bad ass act already. We know that's not true, you showed way to much kindness just so you can get on the good side of your stupid queen." Athena snapped back.

"What the hells going on!" they turned to see Ry stepping out of the car rubbing his head. Sephy got up and ran over to him. "Ryan are you sure you're ok." "Yeah I'm fine but who are you all screaming at?" he asked.

"We're yelling at-" Athena stopped for when she turned to look back at Margaret she found she was gone. "Oh that's just perfect, now she's run off!" "Athena I think we should tell the others about this." Night said getting into the car. Athena nodded and the rest of them got in. Athena pulled onto the street.

"Would someone please tell me now!" Ry cried. Sephy smirked. "Later" this only got a groan from him as they headed back to their home. Margaret had been on the opposite building watching them as they left. She found she was also smiling. Why? Why would she be smiling? What was there to smile about? She had let four of the senshi go, when she the perfect opportunity to snag any one of them if not all. Cursing herself she returned to her own home on Earth to try and come up with a plan for taking down the senshi.

Spirit-well thats all for now. Tenshi we hoped you all liked it. and if not...to bad cause it's staying up.  
Spirit-yep now please review for us.  
Ja ne

Death 


End file.
